My Brother's Keeper: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha
by Inujoey20
Summary: I tell my own story about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's childhood. You will meet Sesshomaru's mom, and how he became the Sesshomaru we know now, and how he and Inuyasha became fueding brother's. Rated soon for blood and gore. Please if you read please review.
1. Chapter 1

My Brother's Keeper: A Story of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

Summary: This is my version of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's childhood. The story will talk about Sesshomaru growing up, losing his mother, Inutaisho finding another mate, fighting for his kingdom, and Inuyasha living in the castle, battling with Sesshomaru, and coping with his mother's death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from Inuyasha except the ones I made up.

Please read and review the story and give suggestions as well.

Chapter 1

"Lord Inutaisho you are requested by mi lady to come to her chambers"; Jaken stated as he humbly bowed before his master who was pacing back and forth through his library. "Is it time Jaken?" he asked trying to sound calm and reserved, when deep down he was nervous. "No my lord but she wants you to be there." Inutaisho walks towards the door with Jaken following close behind. Inutaisho's wife is expecting and this being his first pup he is very nervous. Why was the great Inutaisho nervous? He had defeated many great enemies and destroyed an entire army of panther demons with a single strike from his sword. Why was he worried? He was tall in his humanoid form, with a sharp set of claws and fangs. He was built and his sword Tentetsharu one of his many weapons was very powerful. Not to mention that he could transform to his true dog-demon form; which was huge and powerful all on its own, so why was he nervous? He wanted a son who would be just as strong as he was and someone who he could teach how to hunt, and fight just as his father did. He wanted to be a good father who was around; although his father cared for him and took care of his family; the only time they really spent together was fighting wars and conquering lands. He wanted it to be different for his son and so that's why before he chose a mate and decided to have children he wanted to make sure he defeated all his enemies before hand so that he could be around.

"Kira are you ok my love?" Inutaisho walked in the room where his mate was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. "Lord Inutaisho lady Shakirmaru is fine." Her midwife stated and Shakirmaru opened her eyes and looked at her husband with a light only an expecting mother could have. "I am fine, though I wish I was out hunting or tending to my garden." Inutaisho walked over and took her hand. "Kira I told you about that, me and my men do the hunting and you can take care of matters of the castle or tend to your garden." She gripped his hand hard and growled at him. "Have you forgotten why you chose me from my other sisters?" she said. "No I haven't dear you were the only one who stood up to your father and had even challenged me to a fight to win you. I have to say I still have the scar on my side where you cut me with your claw." They both laugh out loud, but it stops when Kira screams in pain. "The baby is coming" the midwife screams as she and the other hand maidens run around the room. Inutaisho's eyes flash red as his sensitive ears burn from the screams of his mate and the others in the room. He watches the miracle of his first pup to be born and looks to his wife who is still screaming in pain.

Hours later there is a cry in the room and Inutaisho is holding a young boy in his arm. The pup has silver hair like his father and a crescent moon on his forehead like his mother. He has amber eyes and is screaming loud. Inutaisho gives the baby to Kira who comforts the baby in her arms. "What shall we name him Inutaisho?" she says while looking at the pup. Inutaisho sees the baby swinging his claws at his mother's long silver bangs. "His name shall be Sesshomaru."

"LORD INUTAISHO WOLF DEMONS ATTACKING ON THE LANDS!" one of his men screams. Inutaisho eyes flash red and he looks at his mate. "Kira stay her and rest, you inform Captain Tenmaru to guard the lady and my son. The rest of the men will follow me." With that Inutaisho runs to his armory and places his armor on and removes his trusted sword from its place amongst many weapons. He then runs to where the battle is raging and you can see huge dog and wolf demons fighting and Inutaisho asks no questions. He unsheathes his sword and cuts the head off of one of the wolves. He then proceeds to walking through the battle field cutting demons down without even breaking a sweat. Each time a wolf demon came at him he just smiled and cut it in half. He then sees a group of wolves feeding on one of his men in his dog-demon form. "Great a group of wild, mangy, bloodthirsty wolves have entered my lands. Something must be wrong for them to have entered my land." He then raises Tentetsharu and hit it to the ground a huge wave of fire and electricity shot from the sword and tore through the wolves. Their bodies exploded and burned as blood gushed from the wounds the attack inflicted. A wolf demon was trying to attack him from behind and Inutaisho just stands there. The demon jumps and is about to hit from above when Inutaisho quickly turned and impaled the demon on his sword.

"Why have you and your pack come here demon?" the wolf was still on his sword snapping and trying to claw Inutaisho. Inutaisho growls and brings his sword up slicing the demon in half. "Is there not an intelligent demon in this pack?" Inutaisho runs full speed and cuts down a bunch of the demons with lighting quick slices. He then strikes the ground to take out the rest of the wolves in the way. At the edge where his lands and the forest met he saw the leader. Standing there watching the battle. The wolf demon was huge and he was brown. The wolf demon's eyes were pitch black and he had white foam from his mouth. "The leader and his pack are poisoned and this explains why they were foolish enough to attack my lands." The wolf leader comes to attack Inutaisho who just laughs. The wolf demon snaps his jaws and Inutaisho jumps out the way. He then jumps and stabs the wolf demon in the head. The wolf demon shakes his head and Inutaisho's hand loses grip of the sword as he flips to the ground landing on his feet.

"You are a dangerous prey dog, but I shall devour you for killing my pack. Your blood shall quench my thirst and I will eat your entire pack; including the newborn pup I smell." The huge wolf lunges at Inutaisho, who runs at him and slashes the demon across his side with his claws which gushes huge pools of blood, the demon cries out in pain. Inutaisho throws his hand towards the sky and his swords rips violently from the demons head. "I shall kill you before you can even think of your next move." The demon comes to crush Inutaisho with his huge paws, but stops as Inutaisho's sword slowly cuts from his mouth and through the rest of his body, the demon falls and the Inutaisho hands glows a fiery red; he then placed his claw into the demon's carcass and the fire licked up the body until nothing was left but ashes. "Remove these mangy wolves from my lands." His dog-demon guards move swiftly to remove the bodies of the wolves from his lands. When he senses danger within the castle. He runs.

Inside the castle…

The demon had bit Tenmaru and injected his poison that quickly made the dog-demon drop. The demon knocks the door down and walks in to find an empty bed and a host of dog-demon maidens attacking him. Their eyes are flashing red and they are determined to attack the intruder to protect their lady. The demon grabs each of the demonesses and snaps their neck; the midwife cuts him with her sword. He winces at the pain and wraps his tail around her. He snaps her in two and throws her into the wall. "Where are you wench I want to feast on you and your pup" The demon sees her in the corner of the huge room with a baby Sesshomaru wrapped around her back. He rises to attack. "Snake demon if you want me come and get me Kira says and she runs in for the attack. The demon punches her in the stomach, but she recovers and slashes him with yellow claws. "Wench your poison is no match for my venom." The snake demon changes completely and strikes with his fangs. Kira jumps and slashes him continuously until the demon steps back and laugh.

"Wench while you were cutting me with your claws I have your pup." Kira stops her advances and looks with fear. "Release my son!" Inutaisho booms and has his sword drawn. "No Inutaisho I have this under control." Inutaisho smiles as he knows what she is capable of doing. "Snake demon not only is that poison I have injected you with but it is also an agent that prevents you from using your senses." The snake demon is unable to smell and hear and misses the chance to dodge Inutaisho grabbing Sesshomaru and Kira taking her claws and stabbing the demon through his throat and ripping out its poison gland. Blood gushes all over the room and Sesshomaru, who bust out in laughter. "Your son takes a liking to killing just as you do Kira" Inutaisho says as he wipes blood from his face. She was covered in blood and was tearing the demon's heart out as it was screaming in pain. "Honey you know I come from a family of killers, but normally I am lady he just attacked my pup." Inutaisho growls at the carcass of the fallen snake demon and walks over to his mate. "He killed all of my hand maidens, the bastard I should have killed him instead of hiding, but you told me to rest." They exit the room…

"He must have been the one who poisoned the wolves, but why did he come here?" Inutaisho brain was spinning while he and his wife were in the bath together. "I don't know Inutaisho but it felt good to get into the thrill of the fight and Sesshomaru is a trooper he was just laughing the hold time and didn't cry when the demon was holding him he is brave just like me." "Like you, now Kira he is like me! The great Inutaisho." They both laugh and they rest after a battle with crazed wolves. Sesshomaru is in his crib sleeping while the recovering Tenmaru and two other guards are guarding his room.

A/N: Sorry if this is short, but I want to go eat some dinner. The next chapter will be better based on the reviews I receive. Please read and review I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and I will try to fix my writing. Well here is chapter 2!

Oni-Gil: Thank you for reviewing I have read your story; The Legend of Zelda and it is really good; so I will definitely take any advice you or any other reviewer has. I am new to this and it is a lot I don't understand about the whole writing of Fanfiction.

Sesshomarulover101: As always thank you for your reviews you are the greatest. Even if I don't have a lot of reviews I can always count on one from you. If not still thank you anyway.

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was crawling around his father's library playing with his toy. Inutaisho was reading, and Kira was outside tending to her garden. It has been a few months after the birth of Sesshomaru and the attacks by snake demon and the poisoned wolf demons. Sesshomaru has been growing and Inutaisho can't wait until his son learns to walk, and talk. Kira was entering the castle when she felt a bite on her shoulder.

"Myoga what are you doing?"; she said to her shoulder. Myoga was a flea demon and a faithful servant to Lord Inutaisho and his family. "Oh hello mi lady Kira, I was just cleaning your robe that's all."

Myoga was clearly lying he had given into his instincts as a flea/demon and bit his lady and fed on her blood. "Mi lady Lord Inutaisho has asked me to tell you to come to the library he wishes to speak with you." Myoga jumped from Kira's shoulder and hope on a near by servants back and started feeding again. Kira just laughed and walked up the steps towards her husband's library.

"I can't for the life of me figure out why those demons attacked here," Inutaisho stated pacing back and forth through the library. "If I knew why and who sent them? Then I could go and crush them." Sesshomaru just looked at his father smiling and Inutaisho picked him up in the air and threw him up. Sesshomaru came down laughing and Inutaisho caught him and was laughing as well.

"Now isn't that beautiful?" Kira stated while looking at her mate and pup play with each other. "Kira listen I have to do some investigating, but while I am gone I want you to prepare the castle for a visit from an old friend."

"What friend and where are you going?" Kira asked while trying to remain respectful. She may have been his mate but he was still her lord. "Kira listen I need to find out why these demons attacked and I want to do this while the trail is still hot." Kira just rolled her eyes and smirked. Inutaisho placed Sesshomaru on the ground and went to hold his mate.

"Listen Lord Shaisho's is coming over with his wife and I want you to entertain them until I return." Inutaisho said while gently kissing his wife's forehead. She just pushed away and walked over to Sesshomaru and picked him up.

"Inutaisho let it go; you have defeated the demons and that attack was months ago. You have been searching for leads all this time and no one has heard anything so let it go." Inutaisho eyes flashed read and Sesshomaru's smile turned into fear as he sensed his father's growing anger.

"Listen Shakirmaru!" Inutaisho never calls by her full name unless he is angry. "I have made my decision and it would be in your best interest to not question my decision." He said turning his back to her and staring out the window. Kira now growling and her eyes red as well. "Fine my Lord if that is what you wish your servant will do as you command!"

With that she storms out of the room with Sesshomaru and Inutaisho feels slightly bad for upsetting her, but Kira is constantly questioning him and he was starting to get tired of it. He loved her strong will, but sometimes she could be a little annoying.

"Lord Inutaisho your horse awaits you," said Jaken as he quietly wobbled into the room.

"I will not be needing it nor my men Jaken. I will be traveling alone and on foot. Please assist lady Kira with the preparations and I will return in a day or two. Oh and Jaken please keep a watchful eye over Sesshomaru" Inutaisho said and Jaken bowed.

Inutaisho jumped out of the window, which was about four feet high and land on his feet. He looked out over his lands and saw dog-demons in their full form running around playing and others in their humanoid form laughing and enjoying each other's company. He decided to walk through the human village near his land in his humanoid form to not frighten them, though he was equally frightening in this form anyway.

Inutaisho entered the city and the humans all greeted him with respect, while others still greeted him, but the fear he smelled on them was disgusting. Inutaisho did not have a hate for all humans; except for the ones that mistreated the lands in which he owned or the ones that killed innocent demons just because they were demon. He especially liked to look at the beautiful human women; though he would never admit it for fear of being criticized by his demon subjects. Inutaisho came to a halting stop as he exited the human village because the wind had brought a familiar scent to his nose.

"The snake demon still lives?" Inutaisho said as he looked puzzled and sniffed the air to see how far the demon was from him. "I don't know how he survived but I will find out."

With that Inutaisho eyes glowed red and he began to grow and snout. His claws began to expand into huge paws as well as his feet. His size began to grow and you could hear his bones cracking and a slight growl coming from his throat. When his transformation was complete he was a towing dog-demon with a beautiful white coat. He was huge and he stood as tall as a mountain. His huge tail hung low as his huge ears were perked up listening to the different sounds around him, especially the screams and whispers of the humans and demons around standing in awe of him.

Once he found the scent among the thousands of scents that filled his nose he ran through the meadow at top speeds. He running towards the swamp lands which he knew could be potentially dangerous. The swamp was filled with poisonous demons and pits of quick sand that could swallow any adventurer up, but he wasn't afraid. He would find his prey and interrogate him.

At the Castle… 

"Lady Kira please calm down you are destroying the room!" Jaken said while running around frantically avoiding the furniture the angry demoness was throwing around the room. "I will not calm down Jaken! He has pushed me to far!" Kira had picked Jaken up by his throat with her eyes flashing red and hands glowing a faint yellow.

"Excuse me mi lady, but we are in need of your guidance." A servant girl said. She was a human girl and was afraid of the demons in which her family served. The castle did not have a lot of human servants around, but the few that did were families that have served Lord Inutaisho for years.

"What is it that you need human I am in no mood for insolence, so speak and…" Kira knew that she was becoming out of control and she let Jaken down and apologized to the girl who said there was no need for apologies from her lady and that they needed help with choosing the food they needed to prepare. Kira told her she would be down in a minute and to send for some servants to clean the mess she had made. Kira was upset that Inutaisho continued on this wild goose chase and for months he had been searching for clues as to why the snake attacked. He was missing out on the ever-growing Sesshomaru and he was so upset they barely spent time together. Inutaisho was very stubborn and he was a brilliant warrior, but often was brash. She was missing her mate and the time they did spend together when he wasn't off fighting.

"Jaken I do apologize for grabbing you like that. Please go and watch Sesshomaru." Jaken looked up at her and bowed. He had served Inutaisho for years and he knew that lady Kira was truly kind. He approached the room when he heard the voice of Myoga talking in the background.

"What are you doing with the young prince Myoga? I hope you have not infected him with your bite." Jaken asked walking over to the young prince and the flea demon resting on his shoulder. "I hope you are not jealous that I am here with the young prince. I mean I can understand that you want to have someone to follow around since I am always with Lord Inutaisho." Myoga said while flicking his mouth. Jaken was boiling over at what the flea had said and was about to respond when Sesshomaru hit him over the head.

"Well Jaken I see that even prince Sesshomaru has found the proper use for you." Myoga said landing on Jaken's shoulder. "Listen flea I have you to know that I am a very loyal servant to Lord Inutaisho and yes while it is most disturbing that you are consider wise and helpful during the many quest of our Lord, I am also a most trusted servant. I would have you to know that in my day I have helped plan strategic attacks during wars, chosen suitable mates for our young princes, and…" Jaken was cut off by the sound of Sesshomaru giggling near the window ceil and Myoga telling him to shut up and grab the baby.

Jaken ran towards Lord Sesshomaru but was to late the baby had fallen out the window and would have hit the ground if this huge eagle had not caught him.

"Oh thank you thank you dear eagle you have saved the lives of all three of us. If something was to happen to the illustrious future heir of the western lands it would have been the death of us all. You are truly a magnificent creature and I…" Jaken was cut off once again as the bird just flew off in another directions. Jaken sweat dropped and wondered why people were always walking away while he was talking.

Myoga was teaching Sesshomaru how to uses his senses. He would give him a piece of sweet cake and then hide the pieces over the room. Jaken looked on saying that he is too young to be able to control his super senses, but Myoga told him not to underestimate him.

A/N: Sorry this was short and not full of action but I wanted to update and I have a meeting to go to before I leave from work for the weekend. I will update soon and the next chapter will have action and meet the Lion Demons. Plus soon Sesshomaru will be walking and talking too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To all my reviewers thank you so much for taking the time to review I appreciate everything you guys do.

Sesslover101: As always you're the best I will update soon as I can just I am so busy at work. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement.

Mrs. Sesshomaru: How I am pleased to meet you. So how is it being the wife of one of the strongest Inuyasha characters? Well thank you for your review and I will spare no secrets to Sesshomaru's past from my POV. Thank You so much.

Oni-Gil: I can't wait to read the rest of your story I stopped at Zora's Domain so now I am waiting to read Inside Jabu Jabu. Keep up the great work and thanks for the review. As for the eagle in the story he was randomly flying by but the mystical eagles live near the western lands. He just randomly saw what was going on with his incredible eyesight. Yeah that was random, nut I was rushing to get home so…yeah.

Now on with Chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru was crawling around the room searching for the cake crumbs that Myoga had hid around the room. Jaken was kissing the floor thanking the gods that the random eagle had flown by. Sesshomaru was doing well with finding the crumbs and he was using his sense of smell pretty well. Jaken thought that it was a waste to be teaching him such things. Instead he should be learning how to walk and read.

"Listen Myoga his sense of smell will develop in time we should be teaching him how to walk or developing his young and yet magnificent mind," Jaken stated while pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Please Jaken I want the boy to develop his demon senses and the rest will be set in order. Let him have some fun before he is to train to become heir," Myoga said jumping as Sesshomaru found the last crumb behind one of the legs of his crib.

"Let me ask you something Myoga why do you have the young Sesshomaru eating crumbs off the floor like some filthy mongrel." Jaken was now being his snooty self when he said this.

"Well Jaken he is obviously to dangerous for him to climb up on bookshelves and window ceils to look for food, and two I can only break off crumbs because I am not exactly the size of a green toad." Myoga was laughing at Jaken who looked so dumb founded.

Sesshomaru was laughing at his two caretakers when his face turned red and he started grunting.

"Prince Sesshomaru what is the matter. How can I help, oh I hope nothing is the matter." Jaken said while running to Sesshomaru and bowing behind him.

"Um Jaken I don't think you should stand behind him like that." Myoga said while backing away.

"Myoga please something is wrong with the prince and if we don't figure out what it is we will be killed or worse forced to a lifetime of punishment." While Jaken continued ranting a large grunt came from Sesshomaru and he let go of his waste into his diaper and the gas knocked Jaken out.

"HA HA HA HA! It seems that the young master has soiled himself." Myoga said while holding his side laughing hard.

Jaken was on his stomach with swirls in both his eyes while Sesshomaru banging him on the head and laughing too.

"Well Jaken I will leave you to the mess the young prince has left for you. It would be un wise for you to leave him this way or you will face the wrath of Lord Inutaisho Ha!" With that Myoga hopped off and Jaken sweat dropped as he prepared to change the future Lord.

Meanwhile….

Lord Inutaisho in his dog-demon form was running through the valley towards the poison swamplands. He was following the scent of the snake demon that was killed by Kira. He was trying to figure out how the snake demon could have survived when he was sure Kira killed it and why was Kira so angry with him?

"When I find the snake I will see why he was sent to my castle and why did he was trying to kill me and my family?" Inutaisho was deep in thought until he reached the swampland. He decided to change back into his humanoid form so that he could covertly hide from his prey.

The swamp was filled with trees and green stagnate water that bubbled and had fumes vapors coming from it. It smelled of dead animals and spoiled meat. Inutaisho walked through it with a look of disgust as the fumes entered his nose. Normally Inutaisho did not mind getting dirty or smelly, but this swamp was nasty and just went beyond the manly need to get dirty sometimes.

"The snake is close, but I also smell something else" Inutaisho taught to himself if it was fight they wanted he would do it with his bare hands. He left Tentetsharu at the castle just in case Kira needed its power.

As he approached the voices he heard, Inutaisho jumped into a nearby tree to stay hidden. He masked his scent with Kira's poison so that it would seem he was a poisonous demon apart of the forest.

The snake demon was talking to another lizard like demon and also to the swamp water. Inutaisho thought the snake demon was crazy for talking to water.

"Lissten I want you to help me find a way into the castle. The swamp runs deep andsss we can get the itemsss we seeksss." The snake demon said. He was in his full form. A huge snakehead, two arms coming from his form, and his snake belly, which he slithered on.

"Listen snake that castle is full of dangerous creatures and not even my poison or your is enough to stop them from killing us." Said the lizard like demon that looked worried.

"Thatss why I am enlisting some brute strength." The snake said pointing to the water.

Inutaisho assuming he was talking about his castle had heard enough; although he could not help but wonder why the demons thought that the swamp reached his castle. With that he jumped from the tree and startled the demons.

"Dogssss what are you doing here?" The snake demon said while looking at Inutaisho.

"He is a greater demon I think I am getting out of here." The lizard demon was preparing to run.

The snake demon placed his tail around the lizard's body to stop him from running. "No you were hired to help me. Now I do not know why this dog is here you two will take care of him. Great demon or not he's a dog and he can't stand up to our poison." The snake demon had his fangs showing with poison dripping from them.

"Listen dog," Inutaisho says with a growl. "I did not come to kill you, but to ask you snake how you survived." Inutaisho regained his composure and stood like a true demon lord.

"Iss do nots answer questions I killsss." With that the snake demon lunges at Inutaisho with his fangs and Inutaisho holds his ground. When the snake is about to strike Inutaisho grabs him by the mouth and closes it shut and he only moved his hand. He then threw the snake into the tree.

"You are fast dog, but let's see how you do with my poison." The lizard demon's red stripe on his back shined bright and he opened his mouth and shot a dart tip with red poison out of his mouth. Inutaisho dodged it and punched the lizard in the face.

The lizard got up off the ground holding his face. "Hey you stop hiding and help me fight." The lizard was screaming at the top of his lungs and Inutaisho looked at him like he was crazy.

"Lizard did I knock you into insanity I am not hiding from you, nor I'm I going to help you fight myself.

Without warning a huge creature jumped from the swamp and grab Inutaisho from behind. Holding him in a chokehold. Inutaisho thought that this was funny so he decided to seem like he was caught by the beast. He showed no signs of being choked though.

"You stupid lizard I do not hide I wait to surprise the enemy. Now I have him." It was a huge green crocodile demon who had a huge mouth and was truly strong, but was no match for the greater demon. Who just stood there while the crocodile thought that he had him.

"Now shoot him with your dart and then I can feast on his lifeless body." The croc said while the lizard demon laughed and sent a dart Inutaisho's way. Inutaisho decided to let the dart hit and when it did he just stood there laughing.

"It will take a second to work, but he will soon die from my poison." The croc demon laughed and boasted how he bested a greater demon.

"While we are waiting for you to die dog tell us why you are in this weak form and why you have chosen to lower your demonic aura. I could tell you were a greater demon by your scent and the markings on your face, but not from your stature." The lizard demon stated while looking at the unflinching Inutaisho.

"Well demon let me tell you why. I have three forms; the first is my humanoid form, which appears to be that of a middle class demon of great power. The next is my dog-demon form in which I look like the ancient dog demon giants of old. Strong and majestic, my true greater demon form is that of a true giant demon, which I use only in the presence of equally strong demons and not for the likes of you. I knew you were weaklings from the start so I would have no need to show off my true power, because you would run in fear."

"Well dog if this is true then why do I have you in my grasp and you have been injected with some powerful poison." The croc stated while holding Inutaisho.

"Oh that poison is nothing compared to what I have endured; well enough games."

Inutaisho broke free from the chokehold and grabbed both ends of the crocodile's mouth and snapped it in two causing the demon to fall lifelessly to the ground. The lizard demon fired two more darts that hit Inutaisho in the chest, but Inutaisho walked right up to him and punched through his face and his fist came out the back of the lizards head. Inutaisho was laughing and not paying attention and the snake demon sunk his fangs into him injecting his poison. Inutaisho just looked at the snake and smiled then grabbed him and ripped him from his skin, which broke the snake fangs within his body. The snake screamed in pain.

"Now snake before I kill you tell me how you lived after I saw you killed at my castle."

"Stupidsss dog you broke my fangs and I was never at your castle, no you must be talking about my brother." The snake demon was hurting bad.

"No snake you smell just like you did when you entered my castle now what sort of magic did you use to bring yourself back to life." Inutaisho said while holding the snake demon by the throat and slamming him into a tree.

"Me and my brother share the same looks and scent because we are twins." The snake gasped out before being choked harder.

"Why was your brother attacking my castle? Why are you also planning to attack my castle?" Inutaisho was holding the snake and his hands began to burn brightly.

"I was not planning to attack your castle, but that of the demon hunters who sent my brother and I to attack your castle. I did not go because I knew that we would die by the Lord who I assume is you and so my brother poisoned a pack of wild wolves. I knew the humans were only sending us there to get a look at what you were capable of doing. I was going to steal their holy weapons which can be used to kill demons."

"Did you say humans snake, demon hunters? Why would they attack me and who are they!"

"I don't know why they wanted to attack you, but the leaders name is Matkarshin."

"Matkarshin! He is still alive? Well demon I thank you for the information you have given me, now I must dispose of you." Inutaisho raised his claw and prepared to cut the snake in pieces when he felt the mixture of poisons attacking his body. The fang wounds were oozing purple slime and he was in pain. The snake demon tried to slither away, but Inutaisho shot fire from his claw and burned him to death. Then Inutaisho took of running towards where is castle was, but fainted in the middle of the valley.

Meanwhile…

Matkarshin: Inutaisho is still quite powerful and knows of my existence now. My spy saw him dispose of the other snake demon. If I kill Inutaisho I will gain more strength and be able to kill the other greater demons including Ryukotsusei. We must leave this place and cover our tracks men for he is far too powerful to fight now.

Back to Inutaisho…

As he lay in the fields Inutaisho was thinking about what the snake demon had told him. Matkarshin was a demon hunter who possessed the strength and power to kill demons. He trains many men to fight alongside him. Matkarshin had decided to kill all greater demons so that their powers would not pass down to future generations and the future demons would be less powerful. He had interrupted a long and terrible battle that Ryukotsusei and Inutaisho was having, but was killed by a blast from Ryukotsusei. Inutaisho had seen it hit dead on. And if that blast did not kill him then old age would have because that was about 300 years ago. How could he still be alive?

The poison would not kill the greater demon lord, but he was in a lot of pain and unable to move. He just sat and waited until he smelled a young demon girl coming his way. He was preparing to kill her, but she smelled like flowers and honey. With his blurred vision he saw her long black hair and her dress that seemed like r…

A/N: Well can anyone guess who is the young girl and I know I said this chapter would have Sesshomaru walking and talking I will get there soon. If you want to learn about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's past you have to look at their parents past, and present too. Tell me what you think and I will be updating soon.

Oh and question how many forms does Inutaisho really have and which one was he always in. I never seen him expect for a picture where he looks like Inuyasha with armor and arrows sticking out of him and then in the series where he is dead in his grave real big with armor on and he was huge, but he did not look like he was on all fours. Just a question. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my new reviewers Yami Pandora and moonmagicks. Also moonmagicks that is a great idea but I have another plan on how Sesshomaru's mother will die. Also I want to thank everyone who reviews it means a lot to see feedback and encouragement.

Chapter 4:

As Inutaisho lay sick on the ground from the poisons in his body, he thought he smelled a young demon girl, but the poison was affecting his senses and it turned out in fact to be a human girl. The little girl skipped up near him, but paid no attention to him. Instead she picked flowers and just sang a song about happiness. She started to walk away when her ankle was grabbed.

"Hey let me go," she screamed as she was trying to get her leg free.

"Y..you have come to finish me demon, but but I am not weak yet." Inutaisho struggled to get out of his mouth.

"Excuse me but you are mistaken I am no demon, but a young girl."

"I smell you…you smell of a demon." Inutaisho was saying as he struggled to his knees.

"Oh my your hurt sir, let me go get you some help." The little girl tried to run for help but felt claws digging into her neck.

"No demon you are a liar and I will kill you now." Inutaisho was about to hit when the little girl smacked him across the face.

"Listen I am a princess and you will do well not to disrespect me. I am training to be a priestess as well and I will defend myself. Now clearly you are hurting from some type of poison so let me go get help."

"I am Lord Inutaisho and I will not be defeated by some demon wench." Inutaisho got to his feet, but noticed that the little girl had bowed down before him.

"Lord Inutaisho forgive me. I did not know it was you. I apologize mi lord for hitting you. I knew you were a demon, but I did not know you were him." The little girl was so afraid that Inutaisho could smell her fear. His senses were coming back as his body fought the poison.

"Little girl all will be forgiven if you bring me a knife and some bandages for my wounds and send a messenger to my castle to send for Myoga."

"If it pleases my lord I will do so and also my name is Izayoi. I am the daughter of the Nobleman who owns the lands neighboring the east of your lands."

With that she left to return to her village to retrieve the things he asked for. Inutaisho sat down and wondered why he did know about the princess of the human lands. She was very respectful, but he also admired how she stood up to him even though she saw he was demon. Inutaisho respected women who were brave. When she returned she informed him that the messenger was sent on horseback to his lands and she proceeded to care for his wounds.

"What is the knife for mi lord?" Izayoi asked while handing him the knife.

"I have to cut open this wound and remove some fangs."

"Wow that's amazing I have never seen a demon up this close and to be here looking at the great Inutaisho is truly an honor." Izayoi watched as Inutaisho stabbed himself and ripped the wound open and removed the imbedded fangs from his body.

"That would is bleeding a lot mi lord. Here I learned a small healing spell that might help."

"No that is not necessary I can heal myself thank you." Inutaisho said sneering at the young girl.

"I know that demons have an accelerated healing factor, but that wound will become infected so here." With that she placed her hands on the wound and a white light shone from her hand and pulled the poison out and closed the wound. All the poison was not removed, but the wound was no longer oozing purple slime.

"Thank you human, but why are you being so kind to a demon." Inutaisho asked knowing that most humans feared demons and would flee from them.

"Well Lord Inutaisho in my studies I have learned about you and how you are a just demon. You only war to protect your lands and you have no open quarrel with humans. You respect humans as long as they respect you. Also you are a lord demon or not you are royalty and my parents have taught me that royalty should respect royalty. And you were hurt and needed help and I like helping people." Izayoi said with a smile. Inutaisho just stared at the human. He really did not have many ties with them except for the servants at his castle who are humans, and the ones he fought with like Matkarshin.

"Thank you Izayoi for helping me. Maybe I have been wrong not to make allegiances with human lords. I think I try to understand humans a bit more."

As they continued their conversation Inutaisho learned that Izayoi was ten years old at the time and in ten years she was to marry a man chosen by her father. Inutaisho was really fond for the human girl that kept him company and helped him with his wounds. Inutaisho had not understood how the poisons had stopped him though. He has handled much worse. He figured that the open wound and being in the swampland had exposed him to the poisonous air around him, and not to mention the fighting spreading the poison quickly. As the day became evening Myoga was brought to Inutaisho's location by a raven.

"Lord Inutaisho are you alright?" Myoga asked landing on his master's shoulder.

"Yes Myoga, but I need you to suck the remaining poison from my body so that we can create an immunity agent to protect against future poisoning."

"Yes my lord I will feed right away."

Myoga began feeding on his master becoming bigger and bigger. Inutaisho instructed Izayoi to retrieve a bottle for him and when she returned with it Myoga drained the contents into the jar. Inutaisho escorted Izayoi to the edge of her village and then he took off running towards his castle. Myoga informed him that Lord Shaisho was there and they were preparing to eat dinner.

At the castle…

The doors to the dinning hall opened up and a ten-foot lion demon walked through the doors with a six-foot slender lioness demon in a dress stood next to him. They look like lions standing on two feet and Lord Shaisho had armor on with an axe on his back. Kira and Sesshomaru were at the table, Sesshomaru in his mother's arms.

"So Lady Kira this is the pup of Inutaisho and I must say he looks like his father." Lord Shaisho screamed out.

"This maybe true my, but I bet he has his mother's strength." Lady Shaisho said while holding her husband's arms.

"Well Kira where is my old friend. It has been two days we have been here and he has not graced us with his presence. I want to show him how thick my mane has become after all these years." Lord Shaisho said before stuffing his mouth with a bite of deer leg.

"Forgive my husbands absence Shaisho, but he is on a wild goose chase." Kira said smirking and rolling her eyes.

"Well Kira at least you can get your husband to move around. Mine just sits around while the lionesses hunt for food."

As they were talking and laughing Sesshomaru was playing in the soup his mother sat in front of him making a mess. Sesshomaru then saw a piece of deer meat on the table and escaped from his mother's arms when he crawled towards it Lord Shaisho had grabbed it as well. Sesshomaru eyes flashed a faint red and he lunged at Shaisho's paw and bit down with his one little fang.

"OWWW! What bit me…oh little Inutaisho you bit me just as wild as your father I see." Laughing he moved Sesshomaru from his paw and held him by the scruff of his neck while Kira and his wife laughed. Sesshomaru was swinging his small claws trying to scratch the lion.

"HA HA young one you are like your father thinking you can beat me."

"No Shaisho I do not think I know."

Shaisho jumped from his feet and ran towards the eight-foot demon lord and hugged him real tight. They had been friends and rivals for a long time. Their families had once been at war, but eventually became allies when the panther tribes and hyena tribes teamed up against the lion and dog-demon tribes. Now Lord Shaisho was strong and had his own greater demon form, but Lord Inutaisho just proved to be a better fighter. They were still great friends though.

"Well Taisho you look like, well hell you like you been in a fight. What kind of way is that for a lord to greet another lord looking like a mangy mutt?" Shaisho asked while looking sternly at Inutaisho.

"If you must know I was fighting and I found out some information on why those demons attacked my lands!"

"Well Inutaisho I am glad because now you can spend some time with your family or shall I say your servant." Kira said while stomping off away from the table. "Lord Shaisho and Lad Shaisho forgive my rudeness but I wish to excuse myself from my Lord.

"Kira wait let me talk to you." Inutaisho pleaded with his mate, but to no avail she stormed from the room.

"Trouble with the wife huh Inutaisho I knew that one was two feisty. You should have settled for the prettier, quiet one." Lord Shaisho said smiling before his wife stormed passed him eyes flashing a deadly yellow.

"Shut up Shaisho and anyway she was the prettiest and the strongest and that's what I liked."

"Yeah Taisho, but you want a wife to submit like mine does." Shaisho said while sniffing and looking around to see if his wife wasn't looking.

"Anyway Shaisho Matkarshin is alive and he sent the wolves and snake to see if after all these years was I still powerful."

"Matkarshin no Inutaisho he is dead and he died at the hands of your greatest enemy." Shaisho said while stuffing his face with more deer.

"I thought so too, but the snake demon I killed told me he hired him and about the holy weapons he has. If Matkarshin is alive I must destroy him before he comes after my family." Inutaisho picked up Sesshomaru and tossed him in the air.

"Well Taisho lets go and stomp the castle out. What do you say old friend. I haven't transformed in years and been in a fight in years either."

Shaisho and Inutaisho talked for a while and Inutaisho decided that he would wait it out seeing as though he had been neglecting his family. Shaisho decided to take care of the castle for his friend and the next day transformed into a towering giant lion with a horn coming from his head. Attacked the castle but found no one there. He told Inutaisho about this and Inutaisho decided that it would be best that he started training and that his men trained as well.

Shaisho and his wife returned home and Inutaisho was trying to patch things up with his mate.

"Kira please it I am sorry if you feel neglected, but I had to find out about the attacks and I learned a potentially powerful human is alive." Inutaisho said while standing in the way of his mate from leaving.

"A human powerful I have never seen one capable of defeating a demon especially one such as yourself."

"Don't underestimate humans they have untapped power and are capable of defending themselves."

"What demons exterminators and priestess they died out years ago. The ones now are only able to defeat lesser demons. Why are you worried and why would you choose your son over some stupid weak human?" Kira said. Although she had no grudges with humans and had a few human friends she never held them as strong though.

"Kira I did not choose anyone over Sesshomaru I just wanted to find out why." Inutaisho said while holding Kira in his arm.

"Then let me investigate this human Matkarshin!" Kira said.

"NO I will not allow it you are strong, but I am unaware at what magic he has and he stood up against Ryukotsusei 300 years ago and me so he is not some weakling. Look I will let it go for now, but I will continue to watch out for him. So I am here for you and Sesshomaru ok."

"Alright, but I want you to let this silly talk go ok." Kira said while kissing her mate.

Sesshomaru entered the room and smiled at his parents who smiled at him. Sesshomaru looked like he was deep in thought and began to look like he was thinking hard.

"D..D…Daddy."

"His first words and it was daddy." Inutaisho boomed while picking his son up.

"Actually Inutaisho his first words was food, then mommy, then poo, then green man, and now daddy."

"Wait Jaken was one of his first words oh I know I have to spend more time with him.

Two years have passed and Sesshomaru is now walking a talking. He received his first set of stripes on his cheeks, which he inherited from his father. He was also starting to grow a tail too. He was excelling in his studies and Jaken was his favorite teacher. His father was teaching him how to tap into his demon speed, while his mother taught him how to use his developing deadly claws.

"Father… when I grow up will be I strong as you" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes son maybe stronger." Inutaisho said.

"Will I smell stinky like you?"

"What? I don't stink."

"And father mother said once I am stronger than you I have to work to be as strong as her next because she said she can beat you."

"Do you believe her my son?"

"Yes dad I see how she makes you run away like when I had poop in my diaper. HA HA I said poop."

"Sesshomaru your mother is wrong."

"NAW UNH"

"Yes she is"

"No she's not"

"Yes Sesshomaru"

"Well if she's whying then tells her."

"Um I will when you're not around."

"Hey dad what's a mate? What is that noise you make at night? Where do babies come from? Why do I have three legs? What is a girl? And what is that thing itching my butt?"

Inutaisho sweat dropped and blushed from the embarrassing questions his son asked and decided to run while tagging his son and saying he was it. Sesshomaru not paying any attention to his father not answering his question chased after him falling every time he began to run. These were the happy times until the year of Sesshomaru's fourth birthday when a great demon made himself known.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Sesshomaru finally talking. The next chapter you will see him in his first battle and his father finally getting the three swords of legend. Can anyone tell me about the other sword- Sou'gunn.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To all my reviewers' thank you for the reviews and Sesshomarulover 101 I am updating as fast as I can LOL. Anyway hope you are enjoying the story and for those of you who haven't read my other story Inuyasha: Dark Sanctuary and New Beginnings please feel free to do so and please review. I have two new story ideas, but I want to focus on this story for a while before I begin writing them. Anyway thanks for the reviews and here is the story.

Chapter 5:

Sesshomaru at for years had learned a lot in his four years of living. As soon as he turned one his parents began his training. He learned to read huge scholarly books and novelizations. His mother was teaching him to use his claws as a natural defense and his father was teaching him who to use his demon speed and agility to fight battles and to escape from danger. Jaken was teaching him the importance of being future heir of the Western Lands and how to speak and act like a dignitary. And Myoga was teaching him about the different demon species, humans, and how to defeat certain enemies as well.

Sesshomaru was in a fighting lesson between him and his mother and it was very intense.

"Sesshomaru you must learned to watch your opponents moves and block them." His mother said before she punched him the face.

Sesshomaru fell to the ground and was about to cry from the pain when he heard his mother growl and came in for another attack. Sesshomaru jumped to his small feet and ran from his mother. Though Sesshomaru was turning four today and was still small he was quick and his mother had taught him a little bit of defending himself.

"Mother please don't hit me again your lessons are becoming far to dangerous." Sesshomaru said while dodging his mother's attack.

"Nonsense son my mother was training me and my sisters at two years old and she was far more harder on us. Your father asked me to wait until you were older before we sparred but we have many secret enemies and I refuse to have my son become a victim because of weakness." Kira said while kicking her son into the wall of the training room.

Sesshomaru gasped for air with a tear falling down his face. He would rather be outside playing than to be training with his mother whom he liked better when she was in her garden, or reading stories to him, singing him to sleep, or playing with he and his father. When they were training Kira made it clear that she was the enemy. His father thought that it was ok to teach the young pup to defend himself, but not to be so hard on him so early in life. Inutaisho did not argue because he too did not want Sesshomaru to fall to the unknown threat of Matkarshin.

"Alright Sesshomaru that is enough for today go and eat and prepare for your lesson with Myoga." Kira said upset with her son. Though she loved the times they spent together she really wanted him to become strong and not some weakling. Sesshomaru already looked like a girl and the training he was receiving from the court to become future heir wanted him to be too much like a woman. A lord is clean, a lord does not speak like an idiot, a lord does not fight for fun, and a lord keeps his appearance up. She was annoyed the boy was four and Inutaisho loved to get dirty, and get into a good fight. He led hunts and did most of the dirty work. What were these people talking about?

Sesshomaru ran out the room fast he passed by the servants who all spoke to him.

"Hello prince Sesshomaru" a cat demon servant girl said.

"Prince Sesshomaru please slow down" said a large demon said.

Sesshomaru smelled humans as he walked passed a last chamber before he reached the library. And they sounded angry. He also smelled a dog-demon who was angry.

"That monstrosity is not allowed in the lands of our great lord. It is an abomination. And if Lord Inutaisho finds out about this he would want to do the same to this half-breed, this hanyou. The dog demon said.

"No he is my child and the child of one of the dog-demon warriors who have fought with Lord Inutaisho long before you have." the human servant said.

She was smacked and Sesshomaru looked in horror as the dog-demon continued to smack the woman. Her child screaming in its bed. Sesshomaru saw this and wondered what a hanyou was. What was a half-breed?

"Please do not kill me I have a child to take care of I meant no disrespect." The woman pleaded with the dog-demon.

"Find human wench you have until tonight to leave with this abomination and never to speak of this to lady Kira or Lord Inutaisho. If you do I will kill you. Demons and humans should never mate! Humans are weak and filthy and Demons are proud and powerful. How could anything good come from a mixture of the two? So leave or I will end his life and yours."

The woman started to cry but nodded her head and the demon headed out of the door. Sesshomaru had quickly ran down the hall and pretended to walk back towards the library. The dog-demon spoke to him.

"Well hello prince Sesshomaru on your way to another lesson?"

"Yes I am, excuse me but why do you have blood dripping from your claw?" Sesshomaru said; even though he already knew.

"The human woman in there was stealing from your mother and had to be punished. Humans are stupid, lying creatures that like to steal. I have told your father that it is unwise to have them here, but maybe when you become lord you will changed that." The demon winked and walked on.

Sesshomaru was concerned for the woman because he could smell her blood and it burned his noise. His smell was becoming stronger and it was very sensitive and so was his hearing and the baby screaming hurt even more.

Sesshomaru walked through the door and the woman was holding her baby. When she saw Sesshomaru enter she bowed before him with the baby still in her hand.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Sesshomaru wondered looking only the way an innocent child could look.

"My prince I should be asking you if there is anything you need not the other way around. I apologize for my appearance as well." The woman said.

"Ma'am there is no reason for you to say you are sorry that mean man was bad and I shall tell my father. No one should be treated that way; especially one who has a baby. Ma'am your baby smells funny, maybe he needs a bath, and why does he have those weird teeth they look like my fangs. That can't be right he looks human and has human ears, but his hair is silver like mine and he has claws like me too." Sesshomaru being a curious child was talking away and wasn't waiting for an answer. He just talked, and talked, and talked.

"Prince Sesshomaru you are still a young pup and I have been told to leave so I must." The woman said while placing the baby on the floor and walking away.

"Sesshomaru I watched you grow up and I have seen how your father has began to make friends with humans around the whole country. Even the demons in the castle have began treating the humans here better, but a few of them who are to stupid to see that humans and demons can be friends, even more; have said that it is wrong what Lord Inutaisho is doing making friends with humans, but I think he is doing something great." The woman said as Sesshomaru just stared at her. He never had a problem with humans, nor did his parents. He liked playing with the human children in the fields and the ones that helped make his bath.

"Well tell my father what has happened and maybe he can fix your baby's smell and looks." Sesshomaru said holding his nose, not only for the way his scent smelled, but also the baby had pooped.

"Um ma'am your baby has pooped, HA, I said poop I like that word." Sesshomaru laughing as he backed away from the baby.

"Oh dear thank you prince Sesshomaru I will attend to that. Unfortunately I can't tell your father, but hopefully things will change with you." She said as she packed her things and left.

Sesshomaru felt bad because he had never seen anyone mistreated and he never really liked to see people sad. He got to Myoga's lesson and Myoga was getting on him about being late. After the lesson about his father ended Sesshomaru set there looking rather sad.

"Sesshomaru what is the matter?" Myoga asked Sesshomaru.

"Mr. Myoga I heard someone say this human baby was an abomination and that my father was crazy for liking humans."

"Sesshomaru it must have been someone from the council; all of them hate humans, but your father doesn't." Myoga was cut off as Sesshomaru looked even worse.

"Well her baby did smell funny Mr. Myoga he smelled like a demon and a human. He even had claws and fangs, his ears looked human though. He smelled really weird and the man called him a hanyou. What's a hanyou?" Sesshomaru said while he looked at Myoga wide eyed.

"Well Sesshomaru I was told to hold that lesson until you were older, but now is as good as time as ever. A hanyou is a being that is half demon, half human. They can appear to look human, but have some demon features. Hanyou's differ because of many reasons. The power and the breed of their demon parent, the fact if the human has any special powers can affect their looks as well. They also have some power depending on how powerful their demon or human parent are. Their demonic powers are what count in certain cases determining if the hanyou will be powerful enough to stand up to the ridicule it will receive from both of it' races. The full blooded demons and the full blooded humans" Myoga sad with a lot of enthusiasm.

"They will be ridiculed because they are different that's sad and mean. Hey Myoga what is a half-breed is that what a hanyou is." Sesshomaru asked while he chewed on his nails.

"Well Sesshomaru your sort of right. A hanyou is a type of half-breed so to speak. There are many types of half-breeds. A hanyou is a half-demon half-human half-breed, but there can be a bird demon mixed with a lion demon, or a dog-demon mixed with a wolf, those are all kinds of half-breeds but they are full demons."

"Am I a half breed, my dad looks nothing like my mom, and they have different markings and stuff. Me and my mom both have a moony thingy on our foreheads, and me and my dad have two stripes on our cheeks while my mom has four. And my dad has a fluffy thing like I am growing though when he can remove his I don't want to learn that trick; he says I should but I like it." Sesshomaru was rambling on while Myoga just looked at him.

"Prince Sesshomaru you are not a half-breed, but a full white dog demon. Both your parents are white dog-demons; your mother just comes from a clan that can produce poison as a defense. That's why she has the two extra stripes probably; though I am not sure, and you are not a crossbreed because both of your parents are dog-demons." Myoga said.

This went on for two hours until Sesshomaru smelled his father's scent outside. Sesshomaru ran because for his birthday this year he did not want feast or anything like that he wanted he and his father to go on a hunting trip and for his father to let him swing Tentetsharu.

Sesshomaru ran all the way to the front door, but what he saw confused him. His father walked in the door with a human woman and his mother was growling.

"What is she doing here Inutaisho? You said that she meant nothing to you and yet she is here. I knew you wanted another mate, but a human. I shall kill you both before I allow that." Kira said while aiming her claws at Izayoi who amazingly did not flinch but stood ready to take the attack.

Inutaisho had grabbed her hand and spoke sternly.

"You are foolish Kira, Izayoi is a guest here and is to young to be married, and she is already to be wed to a human Lord Takemaru so please calm yourself." Inutaisho said while letting go of his wife's hand.

Kira let it go but she wasn't far off. The truth was Inutaisho did like her and from the many times visiting her father's castle he was growing to like her more and more. He liked strong women and she was strong for a human, bold; yet respectful, she was also smart, but she was young, and already engaged. He was telling the truth she was a guest in the castle because her father was at war and did not want his daughter to become a hostage/liability of war and asked his new demon lord friend for him to look after her, since his enemy was strong.

Kira apologized to them both and showed Izayoi to her room. Inutaisho sniffed the air and smelled his pup hiding in a nearby suit of armor. So he decided to play along. He walked past the armor but heard Sesshomaru snicker. He walked back to the armor and looked inside.

"Did this suit of armor just laugh at the great Inutaisho? It must be a spirit that wants to kill me so I must kill it first."

Inutaisho removed Tentetsharu from it's sheath and pretended like he was going to strike.

"No father it is me Sesshomaru do get me."

Sesshomaru broke out of the suit of armor and it fell apart. He leaped into his father's arms and he father held him.

"Father you knew it was me didn't you?"

"Yes Sesshomaru I do have a strong noise and you have a smelly scent."

"No I don't you do father and you are in trouble with your mother."

"No I am not and I heard that she beat you up today to."

"Oh dad you know she can beat you too. Hey dad are we leaving huh, huh, huh?"

"In a few minutes I want to rest."

"Come on dad I have been waiting for two days come on, come on, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Sesshomaru was jumping around his father who was looking annoyed/amused at the same time.

"Ok Sesshomaru we will leave at once."

Sesshomaru leaped into the air and ran off outside to as Inutaisho was holding his forehead laughing at his son.

"Well Sesshomaru this will be the first time off of our lands and I need you to listen. There are many dangerous creatures out here and you must listen to every word I say no questions asked. If you do not obey you could be hurt or worse killed."

"No father you are too powerful to let anything happen to me and if someone comes I can slash them with my claws."

"Sesshomaru I am serious you must listen to me or you are not going."

Sesshomaru stopped play fighting the wind and looked at his father and promised that he would listen. They started their journey and it was a long walk. Sesshomaru was trying to be brave and strong like his father, but he was tired.

"Father I am tired can we rest?" He said while rubbing his eyes.

"No son you must learn to stand on your own to feet, but one day for now your dad can give you a ride."

Sesshomaru wasted no time jumping on his father's back hard and he ran so fast while Sesshomaru said weeee and Inutaisho was laughing. Inutaisho sniffed the air and stopped scaring Sesshomaru who began to question his father.

"Hey horsy why did you stopp…"

His father hushed him and sat him down and they ducked low to the ground; well Inutaisho did anyway.

"Son sniff the air and tell me what you smell." Inutaisho said while sniffing the air and his ears twitching.

"I smell flowers, honey in a tree, a squirrel, a rabbit, and some poop." Sesshomaru was laughing because of the word poop, but his father looked at him sternly.

"Sesshomaru concentrate you must learn to use your sense of smell, hearing, and sight if you are going to be a good hunter and good fighter."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sniffed the air and he pictured in his brain what he smelled but could not see.

"Father it is a deer and it is eating grass." He said smiling.

"Good Sesshomaru now we must approach quietly and surprise it."

Sesshomaru followed his father and mimicked everything he did. Inutaisho knew that the deer was no match for his demon speed, but he wanted Sesshomaru to learn the element of surprise and plus he knew Sesshomaru was still young and his speed was not fast.

"Dad we are going to slow lets get it."

With that Sesshomaru took off running screaming at the top of his lungs. The deer heard him and ran. For the most part Sesshomaru was keeping up with him, but his little legs were getting tired. Inutaisho knew in a blink of an eye he could catch and snap the deer's neck, but that was not the thrill of the hunt, and Sesshomaru was learning a lesson in hunting.

"Oh man father the deer got away" Sesshomaru said while looking sad.

"Well son you let him know about your presence and it ran away. Now we will be hungry tonight because your screaming scared all the prey away and there is no river for a while. Night is coming so we should set up camp."

"No food dad come on can't we get the cooks to make something for us."

"Sesshomaru you should never rely on your wealth. There might come a time when you won't have servants and will need to use your hunting skills to survive." Inutaisho said as he started building a fire.

He showed Sesshomaru how to build a fire and use to rocks to start a fire and using wood, twigs, and dead leaves to keep the fire burning. He also told Sesshomaru that while he slept that he must keep his senses alert. He showed him how to see without his eyes, hear with touch as well as his ears, smell scents that were a far off, which he was getting pretty good at despite his young age. His father was a greater demon and his mother was a high demon who was very powerful. The mixture of the two high-class demons produced a very powerful pup.

In the morning Sesshomaru woke his father up telling him he had to use the bathroom.

"Son this is not the castle where there is a room to use it and buckets to clean up the mess. You have to go behind that tree."

"Ha Ha Ha, father you are funny only animals use the bathroom outside."

"Well son use it on yourself than," Inutaisho chuckled as he yawned.

Sesshomaru poked his tongue out at his dad and ran behind the tree.

"Man it is dark in these woods. Man I hope no bugs come out to get me. This is crazy using the bathroom outside, but wait a bug, hey I can drown him, take that bug feel the wrath of the great Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru hurry up breakfast is here."

Sesshomaru hurried up and ran back to his father. He sniffed the air and smelled a rabbit. His father told him to be quiet and began to sneak towards his prey. The rabbit did see him and with a quick swipe Inutaisho had killed it. He told his son you can either strangle the animal or break its neck. When killing bigger prey you have to either slice it's neck with your claws or break its neck with your fangs.

"Bite another animal, but the dog-demons at the council with the big hats told me a future lord doesn't bite or use his claws to kill." Sesshomaru said while trying to mimic the pompous men.

"They are a bunch of wimps, real demons know how to use their fangs and claws when it is necessary for survival." Inutaisho said preparing the rabbit to be cooked.

After breakfast they continued walking while Sesshomaru was chasing a butterfly through the woods. Inutaisho stopped all of a sudden when he smelled some huge beast near by.

"Sesshomaru this could be dangerous I need to clear the way so I want you to hide in the forest until I get back."

Sesshomaru did as he was told. Inutaisho could have easily subdued the beast with in his humanoid form but he wanted to fight the huge beast in his dog-demon form. He transformed and took off running.

The demons saw him coming and like he suspected they were demons who were uncivilized and only thought on instinct; kill or be killed. The huge monsters came at Inutaisho in his huge white dog demon form and attacked. They swung but the giant dog grabbed one of their arms with his mouth and ripped it off, blood gushing everywhere and the demon screaming.

The screaming scared Sesshomaru and he came out to see a huge white dog demon biting a big monster. He was terrified; he had never seen a transformed dog-demon, because his father asked that everyone remain in their humanoid form while he was making peace with the humans. So Sesshomaru was also scared of the other two beasts and the fact that he smelled his father but did not see him.

The second beast jumped at Inutaisho and hit him in the back. Inutaisho howled at the pain, but quickly grabbed the demon by the throat and bit hard and his fangs dug in and he broke the large demon's neck. The one arm demon was trying to escape, but Inutaisho ran after it and smacked it with his huge paws. The hit made the demon's brains pop out the side of his head. Then Inutaisho stopped in his tracks because he smelled and sensed the power of a familiar enemy. Then a blast came out of the sky and knocked Inutaisho into the ground hard.

Inutaisho knew that the power came from Ryukotsusei and that he had to get Sesshomaru out of here. Ryukotsusei was calling at Inutaisho not knowing who he was and thinking he was one of Inutaisho's low class demon servants.

"Demon that was a soft blast I am looking for your master Inutaisho. Take me to him or die" Ryukotsusei said while emerging from the cloud. He only seen Inutaisho in his true form not that of a dog-demon or humanoid, but his greater dog demon form.

Inutaisho took off running he was not prepared for this battle and needed to get his son away, but Sesshomaru would not come to him when he called. And Ryukotsusei was getting close.

"Come here Sesshomaru! NOW!"

"No DEMON I WANT MY FATHER"

Sesshomaru ran deeper in the woods and Inutaisho cursed himself for not showing his son this form before hand and so he changed back and ran after his son. They came to a cliff and Sesshomaru was hiding behind the rock.

"Sesshomaru"

"Father I want to go home a big demon doggie thing was chasing me"

"Listen Sesshomaru hide behind that rock I am going to put up a barrier and no matter what don't come out, do you understand."

"Yes, but why?"

Before Inutaisho could answer the dragon demon came from the sky looking down at Inutaisho his greatest enemy.

"Inutaisho is that you…no it can't be you smell like him, and your aura is the same, but this form is beneath my enemy show yourself."

Inutaisho responded with a small attack that cut through the wind and cut the side of the dragon.

"So it is you old friend, and your attack that cuts with the wind is still strong as ever. Now today you die."

A/N: Well I hate to end it but I have to go home, please review and get ready for the first written battle between Ryukotsusei and Inutaisho in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post, but I am back in school and I worked 22 hours last week and was on vacation the last few weeks before hand. Well I hope it was worth the wait here is my first recorded battle between the two great demons.

Chapter 6:

"Well Inutaisho are you going to reveal your true self or will you continue in this weak form," Ryukotsusei taunted Inutaisho.

Inutaisho was afraid for Sesshomaru who was hiding behind the barrier he had created. Ryukotsusei was his greatest enemy and the only demon he truly respected for his power. He had avoided Ryukotsusei for along time and now it was going to be a battle of epic proportions.

"Sesshomaru please stay within the barrier and do not be afraid. Son I am about to transform into my true greater demon form." Inutaisho looked over at Sesshomaru while he was already beginning to transform.

"Father what's going on? What is that demon…?"

Sesshomaru was cut of by a powerful glow coming from the mouth of the dragon demon. Ryukotsusei fired a blast at the transforming Inutaisho and the blast shook the mountain.

"Well that was to easy my old enemy. I told you dog that I would des…"

Ryukotsusei was cut off by a bright glow that took most of the damage from the blast shot at Inutaisho who was now a huge demon with huge fangs and armor. He was truly gigantic and his demon aura matched that of the great Ryukotsusei.

"Well Ryukotsusei you asked for my true power and now you have it. Today the battle ends here."

With that said the huge dog demon attacked with a huge version of Tentetsharu. It cut the dragon demon who brushed it off and ht Inutaisho with his huge tail, which sent him flying off the mountain.

Inutaisho landed hard on his back and Ryukotsusei hovered over the mountain and fired a blast. Inutaisho brought his mighty sword to block the attack and sent it flying into the meadow he was standing in and it created a huge crater.

Inutaisho jumped up to grab the dragon demon, but Ryukotsusei moved swiftly and bit into the side of Inutaisho. Inutaisho hit the dragon in the head and tried to break his neck.

"Why are we fighting so primitively? Inutaisho are you not the worthy opponent I fought years and years before. If I could die by such methods many would not have died by my great power," Ryukotsusei said while unleashing a powerful blast from his entire body sending Inutaisho sliding across the meadow.

Inutaisho was bleeding profusely and he was feeling weak. He placed a barrier around him and a faint glow wrapped in his hand and he placed it into his wound and it healed instantly. He normally would not use this power because it drained him of a lot of power. While he was doing this Ryukotsusei had fired about 4 blasts at the barrier. The last blast shattered the barrier, but Inutaisho was already countering the blast with Tentetsharu's ultimate fire and electric wave. The attacks mixed and went flying toward the dragon demon and hit with a loud crash.

Ryukotsusei screamed out in pain and Inutaisho followed up with his claw scraping along the ground calling forth a wind like substance around it when he brought it up toward the sky the attack cut through the wind and hit Ryukotsusei as well.

Gagging in pain Ryukotsusei spoke: "Well dog ack ack, this is the power I wis...wished to behold. I shall no longer hold back."

"Dammit you were holding back it truly has been a long time since we last fought I couldn't even tell you were holding back." Inutaisho said cursing at himself.

When the smoke cleared from the attacks Ryukotsusei faces had blood and scratches, but he was laughing and secretly gathering an attack. Inutaisho began an all out attack on the dragon and was slashing at him with Tentetsharu. Sesshomaru looked on wide eyed as his father seemed to be cutting down the demon.

"Get him dad cut him up! Wow I wonder if I will get to be his size when I am older. Look how huge his fangs are!"

Sesshomaru stayed within the barrier assured that his father would have the upper hand. Inutaisho finished his attack with a stab into the hide of the dragon who did not flinch. Inutaisho removed his sword and stepped back.

Before he could figure out what Ryukotsusei was doing a power explosion erupted underneath him and Inutaisho screamed in pain as the attack burned through his skin, you can see the blood gushing from the wounds and the his skin peeling back from the burns. Ryukotsusei sent his tail straight through the shoulder of the great dog demon.

"I told you dog I was not holding back I will kill you." Ryukotsusei said while removing his tail from his enemy's shoulder and sending a blast that seemed to hit Inutaisho.

"NO BASTARD THIS BELONGS TO YOU!"

Inutaisho had both hands out in front of him and the attacking was floating fast. He was building upon the attack with his own power. The attack grew with raw energy and when Inutaisho felt it was powerful enough he sent it back at the demon in a wave of power back toward the demon and causing a backlash attack. Ryukotsusei was hit with his own bounced back attack and he started falling towards the ground. Inutaisho wasted no time and ran towards him the slice him in half. When the sword hit the dragon demons skin though it was sent flying into the mountain and reverted back into its smaller form.

"What in the hell is going on? You should be in a million pieces!" Inutaisho said looking at the now reawakening dragon.

"Inutaisho my skin is as tough as metal even more when I am unconscious. You were only able to cut through it because I was unaware of your attack. Wretched dog I shall watch your guts spill upon the ground and I will watch your lifeless body rot."

Ryukotsusei sent his tail flying towards Inutaisho, but the great dog demon dodged it and grabbed Ryukotsusei's tail and used all his strength to slam the demon to the ground. The dragon tried to rise back up, but Inutaisho had ran along the demon pushing him further into the ground until he was standing over Ryukotsusei's head. Inutaisho lit his claws on fire and tried to burn his throat.

"No sword or flame can pierce my flesh dog" Ryukotsusei said while lifting the giant dog off the ground, wrapping his tail around the dog and throwing him to the ground.

Inutaisho hit the ground hard and Sesshomaru left the barrier and sled down the mountain. He thought that his father was losing the battle because he did not have his powerful sword, so Sesshomaru was determined to return it to him.

Ryukotsusei was laughing while he sent about twenty multiple blasts into Inutaisho's body that seemed to be shaking and convulsing from each and every blast that hit him.

Blood was coming from Inutaisho who cursed himself from thinking that he would never have to fight Ryukotsusei again and becoming content with his power.

"It seems dog that you are no longer strong enough to defeat me. I shall kill you to end the pain you are enduring."

Gagging from the pain and coughing up blood: "cough bastard you think that it ends with me cough If I do not kill you my offspring one day shall." Inutaisho said smiling while blood spewed from his mouth.

Ryukotsusei was going for another blast, Inutaisho had jumped up and grabbed the demon's mouth shut and the blast was canceled by the demon. Inutaisho punched Ryukotsusei and blasted him with another wind slicing attack which hit him hard.

Ryukotsusei tried to strike back but Inutaisho blocked his whipping tail and sent a powerful blast from his hands that sent the dragon flying towards the sky.

"Sesshomaru why did you leave the barrier? Sesshomaru stay back!"

"No father I must help you! Mother told me not to be afraid and so I will not be afraid I bringing your sword."

Sesshomaru was dragging Tentetsharu, but he was a long way from the battle. Inutaisho began running towards his son, but a blast to his back stopped he and Sesshomaru in their tracks.

"I hope you did not think I was finished by your blast, and that you and your pup would escape. I knew where he was at this whole time and was planning on eating him to destroy your blood line dog. Is that the offspring you spoke of? If you can't stop me what makes you think he will?"

Inutaisho ran at Ryukotsusei but was stopped by a powerful beam coming from the dragon's mouth. Sesshomaru saw this and for the first time his primal rage escaped from its dormancy. His eyes glowed a bright yellow; his demonic rage was still trapped by his innocence. He gained enough strength to pick the sword up and ran towards Ryukotsusei.

Ryukotsusei and Inutaisho sensed the sudden rush of power and ran towards the great demon. Inutaisho tried to stop Sesshomaru, but Ryukotsusei stabbed him with his tail and Sesshomaru attacked with a glowing Tentetsharu. Sesshomaru swung the sword, but Ryukotsusei caught the sword and broke it into pieces and sent out a blast which engulfed Sesshomaru and melted the bottom half of the sword, but the pieces absorbed the power.

Inutaisho sent a flame attack just before the beam hit Sesshomaru to absorb some of the damage but it was to no avail and Sesshomaru and the shards of his sword plummeted to the ground in flames. When the shards covered in the power of the two great demon hit the ground they burned straight through falling into an abyss of darkness.

"SESSHOMARU NO! YOU WILL PAY DRAGON I SHALL SEE YOU DIE." Inutaisho's eyes were flashing red and he sent his claws straight into the hide right above the demon's heart. The attack did not penetrate his flesh, but surprised Ryukotsusei because it hurt like hell.

Ryukotsusei sent a blast at the demon, but Inutaisho smacked it to the side and punched the dragon twice. Ryukotsusei sent his tail right through the great dog demon's stomach. Inutaisho just laughed and set the demon on fire.

Ryukotsusei screamed out in sheer pain and flew into the clouds…

"For now dog the battle is ended, but I shall return to finish you."

Inutaisho quickly reverted to his humanoid form and ran towards his son's growing lifeless body.

"Sesshomaru don't die on me! Son wake up" Inutaisho said while trying to fight back tears.

"Father… If I had more power I would not have been defeated." Sesshomaru muttered.

Before he could finish speaking 1,000 arrows were shot their way and Inutaisho covered his son, but about 600 of them were lodged into the demons body.

"FATHER NO! HUMANS HUMANS ARE ATTACKING YOU FATHER."

Inutaisho knew they were the men of Matkarshin, but he was not ready for another battle against these powerful humans.

To Be Continued…

Can anyone tell me what sword will be created from the writing in this chapter and anything else you would like to review about. Next chapter Matkarshin shows himself to Inutaisho.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to my reviewer ONI-GIL I always appreciate a good review. Well on to the first look at the mighty demon hunter Matkarshin.

Chapter 7:

"Father, are…are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked his father who was just staring at him with dilated pupils. Inutaisho was covered in arrows and Sesshomaru was dying. Neither of them was prepared for the impending war that was coming their way.

Gasping for air: "Ssson ack… I don't want you to give up. Please do not die." Inutaisho said while blood poured from his body unto Sesshomaru who had blood sliding from his mouth.

As father and son were locked in a struggle to push each other to hold on, Matkarshin and his troops were marching towards them.

"Sir the demon is weak it was a good idea to wait until his battle with the dragon was over before we attacked," one of his soldiers commented.

Matkarshin, who was about six-foot seven, had no hair, muscular, a vertical slash over both eyes, metal medallions embedded in both hands, and one around his neck; he looked at the soldier who spoke and in a quick motion broke his neck.

"Never question my judgment, and never underestimate demons; especially Inutaisho!" Matkarshin and his troops left the dead soldier and approached Inutaisho and Sesshomaru.

"Matkarshin!"

"Inutaisho" Matkarshin said smiling.

Inutaisho struggled to his feet to look upon his enemy from 300 years ago. The one human that waged war against demons, who fought against the greatest greater demons and triumphed, and the one who died at the hands of Ryukotsusei. Inutaisho now stood a few feet from the man who could possible defeat him.

"You're a coward Matkarshin. I should have guessed that you were near by waiting to catch one of us wounded, so that you could finish them off." Inutaisho said while flexing his back and removing all the arrows from his body.

"You have it all wrong demon, I only wished to see who would triumph the arrows were a warning that I was coming. I did not know I would catch you off guard." Matkarshin said while looking at Sesshomaru who was slowly fading away.

"You sent the snake to do your dirty work you bastard! You have come to destroy me, knowing that I could kill you and your men with one strike." Inutaisho said baring his fangs.

"Oh I know of your power, but you are in no position to stop me with a fraction of your power, hundreds of wounds; especially with the huge hole in your stomach. Inutaisho approached Matkarshin and grabbed him by the throat. Matkarshin was smiling while his troops unsheathed their swords.

"Don't underestimate me human I can still crush every bone in your body and rip your soldier's heart out at the same time. Inutaisho let him go and grabbed his side.

"Well I was going to use your son as leverage against you, but it looks like the little mutt is dead." Matkarshin laughed hard and loud at Inutaisho's pain.

With that Inutaisho began his attack he punched Matkarshin in the face and sent him flying. His troops began attacking, but Inutaisho sliced through the wind and killed about 200 of them with one swipe. He was being cut into by the many swords that was being swung. Inutaisho started slashing with his claws and cutting them into pieces. Blood was everywhere. One troop ran at him and he impaled him on his claw and ripped his head from his body.

"Now demon you see the reason why we hunt your kind. You are sick, and have no regard for life. You are a disease and desire death." Matkarshin stood by looking with blood streaming from his lip.

"Bastard how is it that you survived? How when I watched you get blasted by Ryukotsusei's attack?" Inutaisho was asking this question while continuing his attack on the thousands of troops before him.

"Well let me tell you Inutaisho; you see I was blasted by Ryukotsusei and I did die, but because I was noble in my cause to defeat all demons I was spared my Kisratu an ancient human spirit who fought against demons over 22,000 years ago. His power was so great that it was sealed in these great medallions I have here. He used his control over the sprits to bring me back to life and gave me his power which I added onto my own. I trained for years and have killed many great demons like yourself, but I want to watch you and Ryukotsusei die slowly that's why it has taken me so long to get to you. Kisratu wants me to defeat all greater demons so the world will be purged. I will do that for him for bringing me back to life."

Inutaisho grew weaker as he continued to rip arms, and heads from bodies, but the humans seemed eternal. He had lost sight in one eye. Inutaisho punched the ground and caused a great explosion. The explosion knocked all of the soldiers down and killed about 1,000 of them.

"Hold on I will finish him off." Matkarshin said while punching his fist together at that moment he got stronger and a huge sword of light appeared on his back.

Inutaisho went to attack him, but was stopped by a whip that shined brightly; one of the soldiers was holding it and it burned through his skin. He went to attack Matkarshin with his other hand but it was broken by a huge hammer of light; held by another soldier.

"Inutaisho you remember my families ancient weapons, the Hammer of my great-grandfather Matkayshin; it was forged by the monks of the astral plains it can break through your great demon strength and enable the user to gain great strength. Then there's the Whip that my grandfather used to kill a great demon lord. The battle was so fierce that my grandfather and the demon had a bond so great that when he killed the demon he in turned killed himself and asked my father to burn the whip with his body. The whip fused with my grandfather's power and it down can focus the energy of the sun; thus the burning you impure skin is enduring…"

At that moment Inutaisho was hit with a beam that cut through his chest.

"That nasty weapon over there is the orb of my father that can send power beams through any barrier and can cause explosions too." Matkarshin said with a smile.

Struggling to speak: "I thought only someone from your family was able to use the Shin family weapons." Inutaisho said while he was breathing heavily.

"I have trained all my men and when you're in a demon hunting tribe you become like family. Anyone of them can use these weapons if I choose them to do so." Matkarshin said while removing the sword that shined brightly from his back.

"Oh this Inutaisho is Saneshu the light sword of Kisratu. I summoned them from the tri medallions of Kisratu. All forged from the power of the sun. I have used the medallions of my hands that grant me great strength to rip the souls from greater demons and the one around my neck to summon the power to bind the greater demons power forever."

Inutaisho was trying to save himself, but the sword sliced into his shoulder with blood gushing from the wound.

"I wish that you were not already beaten so that I could have beaten you fair and square, but Ryukotsusei killed two birds in one stone. He saved me from having to kill the mutt over there. Well goodbye dog demon." Matkarshin readied his sword for an attack…

Just then a great blast of spiritual power shot through the troops and Matkarshin had to block with his sword.

"Leave Lord Inutaisho alone," Izayoi had fired the spiritual power and sent another blast that sent the troops flying.

"No I shall take care of them all!" Kira ran through the army of demon hunters slicing them all into pieces. She placed her hands towards the sky and sent poisonous mist throughout the army and they 1,000's of them fell to their deaths. Matkarshin used the medallion around his neck to absorb the poison.

"My son is dead you all will die by my hands I swear it!" Kira was in a rage and went to attack Matkarshin, but he blocked her every attack with his fist. He countered with a punch to her face that caused her to do a back flip and land on her hands and knee.

"Look demon wench you demons have no place in the world of humans. I have been sent to rid the world of greater demons. I had 3,200 men with me and my army has been reduced to 1,000. You and this human witch will be killed. And anyway human why are defending the very demons that prey upon us humans like cattle."

Kira rushed at him and cut his face, Matkarshin retaliated with a punch to her gut. She recovered from the attack and sent her poison claws his way, he dodged them and did a spin kick that sent her flying. Matkarshin wasn't prepared for the blast that knocked him down. Izayoi had become quite powerful.

Matkarshin was strong, but he saw that another demon had healed Inutaisho and that he was ready to attack again.

"I know when I am beaten demons, but I will return and when I do you will pay."

Matkarshin and the rest of his troops left, Inutaisho was too focused on saying Sesshomaru to bother finishing him off.

"He's died Inutaisho and you let him die!" Kira said crying with her eyes blood red."

"Shut up Shakirmaru I can save him, but I needed to concentrate." Inutaisho said closing his eyes.

"Shut up how dare you tell me to shut up after your weakness caused my son to come to death." Kira said about to strike Inutaisho.

Inutaisho stopped her attack and looked at her very sternly. "It was not my weakness and Matkarshin did not do this it was Ryukotsusei! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP SO THAT I CAN SAVE HIM"

Kira backed down and Inutaisho shut his eyes. A purple glow surrounded him and the area around him seemed to turn black. Inutaisho had entered the spiritual realm and he could see the reapers preparing the carry Sesshomaru's spirit away. Inutaisho destroyed the spirit imps and placed Sesshomaru's spirit back into his body. Then everything went back to normal and he passed out. Sesshomaru in turn woke up and his mother embraced him.

Myoga explained to everyone that Inutaisho had the power to revive the dead, but it took to much power from him when he did so, if only he could find a object to channel the power into so that it would not bring him so close to death. Ironic isn't it to save the dying you might possible die yourself.

A/N: So how did you like the chapter I know it is short, but I want to go home. I will continue the story and tell you about the new feelings Inutaisho has for a certain human. And Sesshomaru's growing new hatred for humans.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello readers I know it has been a long, long time since I've updated, but I am in school. So I will try to update when I can. Here is the continuation to the story of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from my perspective.

Chapter 8

After the battle with Ryukotsusei and Matkarshin, Lord Inutaisho went back to his castle and rested. The lands were on high alert and no one was allowed to enter or leave the lands.

"I can't believe humans that kind of power!" Sesshomaru said while looking at his bandages.

He and Jaken were sitting in his room, while there are five guards right outside.

"Lord Sesshomaru there are some exceptional humans out there. That are trained to kill demons. Matkarshin is a truly powerful human, but he could never dream to defeat the great and powerful Lord Inutaisho." Jaken said while holding his head up high.

"Yeah maybe that demon on father's counsel was right! Maybe humans are evil and don't deserve to be welcomed in my father's land. I mean they attacked us even though they saw the battle between father and the dragon." Sesshomaru was truly angry and had a growing disgust for humans.

Myoga hopped in the room while Sesshomaru had just finished his sentence.

"Lord Sesshomaru like I explained to you before, all humans aren't bad. Just like all demons aren't bad. Some just have beliefs that things that are different deserve to die. And to be honest demons have used their powers to harm lots of humans. So it was destined for humans to try and fight back." Myoga said and then he jumped on Sesshomaru and started to drink his blood.

Meanwhile at the fortress of Matkarshin….

Matkarshin and his men are trying to recover from the battle with Inutaisho. Matkarshin is in his family shrine bowed before a floating mirror.

"Lord Kisratu the planned failed and Inutaisho lives on." Matkarshin was on his knees and was looking down towards the ground.

The mirror glowed and a light filled the shine.

"Matkarshin your army was defeated by a demon. I can't believe that you allowed this to happen, but you have collected enough power to set me free and I can strengthen you and your army and we will attack today," said the spirit of Kisratu.

"What did you not see the power of Inutaisho and his army. He alone defeated half my army. Not to mention the two wenches he had fight for him." Matkarshin stood up when he said this.

"Look with the power of the greater demons you have collected over these years I can be set free from the spirit realm and once again finish my campaign. Believe me Inutaisho and all the other greater demons will die. NOW BEGIN THE RITUAL!" Kisratu's voice boomed through out Matkarshin's castle.

"Begin the ritual to set free Lord Kisratu! I meant to ask you Kisratu why are we using demon magic to set you free? I thought that the demons were impure, that's what I have read in your teachings." Matkarshin said while the priest prepared for the ritual.

"I was trapped by demon powers Matkarshin. I need to use that same power to set me free. And when I am free I will help you purge the world of demons and the world will once again belong to humankind. Kisratu spoke and Matkarshin began the ritual.

Matkarshin placed the medallion that was around his neck on the altar that was surrounded by children. Then the demon priest began to chant some incantation while the children were crying.

"Did you bring the human man and the demon man liked I asked you Matkarshin?" Kisratu spoke from the mirror.

"Yes, but I don't understand why you need a demon too. You are human why do you need to have a body of a demon. All of this goes against your teachings." Matkarshin said as he kicked the spirit demon to the ground.

"Matkarshin I am human, but the spirit demons are the ones who trapped me and I need his blood to break the barrier. The human will be the body that I will take over. Stop questioning me. Anyway a spirit demon can tap into the spirit realm and I hope you brought me a wolf spirit demon." Kisratu spoke.

"Yes now what shall I do next?" Matkarshin said as he dragged the demon and allowed the human to follow behind him.

"Place the human and demon back to back in front of my medallion. Then kill the children. I need their innocent blood to allow me to be born again. The human and the demon shall combine and regenerate my body so my spirit and powers can inhabit them." Kisratu said.

Matkarshin did what Kisratu said and placed the demon and the human back to back. The medallion began to glow. The Matkarshin took Saneshu and in one fail swoop killed all the children at the altar. Their blood began to be absorbed into the medallion as the demon priest began chanting.

Once all the blood was absorbed the demon priest began chanting louder and the medallion floated into the air and positioned itself in front of the human and demon. It fired a powerful blast, which contained all the power of the greater demons killed and absorbed by Matkarshin. The blast burned the human and demon into nothing. All that was left was their blood that formed into an orb. The orb than shot right into the mirror and shattered it.

The pieces of the mirror melted into a pool of blood and then a bloody body began to form. Then a skeletal framed formed, followed by muscle and nerves, and ending with skin. Matkarshin quickly threw a robe around the naked figure and stepped back. The figure just stood there and the whole shrine was in silent.

In an instant the figure disappeared. Matkarshin looked around in fear. Then a hand went right through one of the demon priest.

"I hate you full-blooded demons and all of them like you! I will see that all of your blood is spilled by my hands." Kisratu was fully clothed and he had killed one of the demon priests.

After he laughed he called Saneshu from Matkarshin's sheath and chopped the heads off the rest of the demon priests as they tried to escape.

"I told you Matkarshin demons can serve the purpose of humans and then once they have completed their task they should die." Kisratu said while whipping the blood off of Saneshu with the body of one of the demon priest.

Kisratu walked over to Matkarshin who stood in awe of the demon slayer in awe of him. A human that could move so fast and kill powerful demons with one swipe was astonishing to him.

"Now arise Matkarshin and assemble your remaining army we shall go and kill the demon lord Inutaisho!" Kisratu said as he aimed Saneshu over the army of Matkarshin and the spirits of the dead demons empowered and healed Matkarshin's whole army.

"Wow I did not know that you were this powerful, now my destiny shall be fulfilled. My father and forefathers have all died trying to rid the world of demons and now I can do it." Matkarshin said as he prepared for battle.

Kisratu and Matkarshin climbed on their horses and began to lead their army to the Western Lands of Lord Inutaisho.

Meanwhile…

"Lord Inutaisho, Master Totosai has arrived," a servant said to Lord Inutaisho.

Inutaisho was in his study planning for a war he knew was coming.

"Lord Inutaisho I have come at your call what is that you want from this old man," Totosai said as he walked into the room.

"Totosai my old friend I have an assignment for you. I need you to create to swords for me. Tentetsharu was destroyed in battle and I need to weapons from my power to replace it.

"Swords to replace the powerful Tentetsharu, I am a great weapon smith, but Tentetsharu was created from the bones of your great ancestors. Where will we get that kind of power my lord?" Totosai said scratching his head.

"From me, my powers drain me when I use them so I want to transfer them into two swords that won't make me weak when I used the power inside of them. The first sword will be able to kill 100 demons with on strike, and have the power to return attacks back to my opponents. It will be my sword of destruction and will also be created to protect the weak. I want this sword to be a protector of humans and so make sure only those who wish to protect humans can wield it Totosai. The other sword will harness the power I have to heal quickly, create powerful barriers, and manipulate the spirit realm. This sword will be my protector in a battle. One will be for pure destruction, the other will be to heal and give life. Totosai please make these swords truly powerful and bring them to me when you are done." Inutaisho said while he walked Totosai outside of the castle.

"Lord Inutaisho what shall I make these swords from that will have your power?" Totosai asked in sheer confusion.

At that Inutaisho began to grow in size and he became his greater demon form. A giant and his demon aura was burning a whole in the ground. Inutaisho than broke one of his fangs from his mouth and empowered it. Then he had two of his largest dog-demon troops carry the fang in their mouths.

"Take this fang and make me my swords Totosai. I will greatly appreciate it." Inutaisho grew back to his humanoid form and bowed to Totosai. Totosai in turn bowed to Lord Inutaisho and then got on his cow and flew off.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Myoga watched this from a distance.

"Sesshomaru we come to the war room! We don't have long to train for the battle that lies ahead." Inutaisho said, and Sesshomaru followed behind him.

A/N: Well I am sorry if the chapter is short, but I will update as soon as I can. In the next Chapter I the final battle between Matkarshin and Inutaisho will happen.

Kisratu's description- He is about 6 foot tall, with blue/silver hair. He has blue eyes and wears these weird robes. He also wears this band around his head too.


	9. Chapter 9

My Brother's Keeper: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own any real Inuyasha characters. I do not own Inuyasha at all.

Chapter 9

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru have been training for twelve hours straight. It was near evening and they have not stopped training. Matkarshin and Kisratu were not far from the Western Lands. Lord Inutaisho is trying to teach Sesshomaru was still very young, but had two very powerful dog-demon's blood flowing through his veins. And this training session would help him through. It is intense training and Sesshomaru is all cut and bruised, but he is determined to prove to his father that he can be strong.

"Father I don't think humans can be trusted. They fear us because we are strong, and if Matkarshin became that strong because of fear; imagine what will happen if the humans close to us will do." Sesshomaru said while attempting to kick his father.

Inutaisho kicked Sesshomaru and the small pup flew into the wall. Inutaisho then ran towards him, picked him up by his throat, and slammed him hard into the ground.

"Sesshomaru do not be concerned with those things. All humans are not bad, just like all demons are not good. You need to be concentrating on your fighting skills a war is coming near." Inutaisho tried to claw Sesshomaru who dodged it and tried to strike his father, but was met with a fist to his face.

"Look at you! I can't be around to protect you your entire life son. You are my heir and you must be strong. Right now you're showing me you are a weakling and if I die who will protect your mother. I know you are going to let her die. I will be dead and so will she." Inutaisho did not mean to be so harsh with his young pup, but after what he saw Sesshomaru do after the battle with Ryukotsusei; he knew that his son needed to unleash his power.

Sesshomaru in tears: "No father you're wrong I am strong and mother won't die! And neither will you. You can end this battle in your greater demon form. The humans won't stand a chance father!"

Sesshomaru eyes were glowing yellow and he flew towards his father and launched an onslaught of claw attacks his little hands could muster, but his father just brushed them off and kicked Sesshomaru in the stomach. Sesshomaru fell over and started crying.

"I was wrong son to put so much pressure on you. You are just a pup and you are not strong enough to fight in this battle. I will end this battle in my true form. And you will be protected. Sesshomaru stay inside the castle, don't get in the way." Inutaisho did not pick his son up, instead he walked away and Sesshomaru was glowing red.

"I AM NOT WEAK FATHER!" Sesshomaru stood to his feet and his hand shined a bright yellow. Sesshomaru threw his hand forward and a whip came out; and an explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared the room had a whole in the ground in a straight line.

"Father, you and mother won't die! I promise."

Meanwhile Matkarshin's troops were approaching the Castle gates and Kisratu used Saneshu to blow the gate up. Then the army ran into the lands, but was met by an army of dog-demons and other demons that served Lord Inutaisho.

Blood and guts were spilling everywhere. Lord Inutaisho's army was winning because of their sheer demon strength.

"You demons think that we will be defeated?" Matkarshin said as one of his men handed him his father's orb. The beam shot forth and blew the heads off of the demon warriors.

Then a host of dog-demons in their true form came running towards Matkarshin's army. The demons started biting into Matkarshin's army, ripping them to pieces, or swallowing them whole.

"Saneshuoranshashu!" Kisratu screamed out and his sword sent out a powerful blast that blew up the dog-demons.

"And so these stupid demons can't get big again I will use a spell that will block their ability to change into their true forms." Kisratu said and chanted a spell that sent a light from his body. That covered the entire Western Lands. All the demons in their true form were either turned into a smaller version of their true selves or into their humanoid form if they had one.

"What kind of magic is this that doesn't allow me to transform." Kira asked her husband who was also stopped from changing.

"They think that they can defeat me even though I can't transform. Hmm I will show them," said Inutaisho who brandished his claws which were sharper than ever.

"Lord Inutaisho I shall try to see if I can dissipate this barrier with my power. If not forgive me mi lord! And I shall fight by your side even if it cost me my life." Izayoi said while bowing down to Inutaisho.

"Wench after this war is over you and I shall kill you because of your insolence. No human can ever win my mates heart. Don't deny it I smell it all over you." Kira said while her eyes were glowing bright red.

Izayoi just smiled and started chanting a spell that would help break the barrier.

"Kira you will not harm her in anyway. You speak nonsense, you are my mate and Izayoi is a guest and loyal servant. She risks her life for me and our family. Now I don't want neither of you to fight. Protect Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho said and he ran out of the castle and straight into the battle.

Kira watched as Inutaisho tore through the flesh of 100 men with one strike of his claw. She became aroused as Inutaisho picked up one of the men and broke him in half. The man's blood and guts spilt all over Inutaisho.

"He must be crazy if he thinks I am going to just watch this battle. I fight with him." Kira said and she ran into the battle and started fighting as well. She took her claws and broke one guy's sword in half and then two more came behind her and she cut their heads off with her claws.

Kisratu was sitting on his horse watching the battle. He was enjoying the mayhem that was all happening because of his hatred from full-demons. He did not care who died in this battle. He only wanted to see the death of all demons. Starting with the great Inutaisho.

Matkarshin had the hammer of his family and broke the neck of a demon. Then he swung it and it killed about three of them. The fourth one it hit lay on the ground with his back broken trying to crawl away. Matkarshin walked towards him and stepped on his head.

"All demons must die!" Matkarshin said running to slay even more demons.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters! I only own my characters that I created.

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers and faithful readers I hope that you will continue to read this story and also take a look at my story "Demon Origin" I need to update that story as well.

Chapter 10

Matkarshin has just knocked the heads off of two dog-demons, and then he gathers the energy of the hammer, and throws it. The Hammer spins around and knocks off the heads of five dog-demon warriors and blood is just spilling all over the Western Lands. After the hammer has done its duty it returns to its master dripping with blood.

"COME ON MEN THESE DEMONS DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US," said Matkarshin who continues his slaughter.

Inutaisho is also adding to the mayhem of this battle; moving so swiftly that he is like a blur. With the naked eye all you see are these men screaming in pain as their arms are ripped off, a claw is stuck through their chest, or they get one chance to scream as there throats are slit open. The numbers on both sides are dwindling, but both armies are not backing down.

"MATKARSHIN I WILL CUT DOWN YOUR MEN IN FRONT OF YOU FIRST, AND THEN BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY," Inutaisho screamed over the chaos of battle. And then one of Matkarshin's men swung his sword towards him, which Inutaisho dodge, and then flashed behind the man and broke his neck.

Kira toyed with Matkarshin's men watching as they struggled to battle her; even though they were filled with her deadly poison.

"Foolish mortals thinking that you could stand up to the great Inutaisho and his army. My poison shall be your punishment as it courses through you pathetic bodies and kills every cell within you," Shakirmaru said as she walked away from the bodies dropping like flies. She runs to where her husband is battling and slices the men in half with her claws. Their bodies gush with blood and she stands and smirks as they fall to the ground.

"Inutaisho let me handle these men while you go after Matkarshin," Kira said while flicking the muscle of one man off of her claws.

"Kira please do not fight any longer I can handle this! Go and see about Sesshomaru and protect lady Izayoi." Inutaisho said while snatching the blade from his attacker and shoving it through the man's chest.

"PROTECT THAT HUMAN WENCH OF YOURS! Either the stench of the blood has driven you mad or you are in love with that woman." Kira said while she shoved her claw through this man's jaw and it exploded out of the back of his head.

Inutaisho did not even entertain his mate and continued his slaughter of the army of Matkarshin. Inutaisho's army regrouped and decided to attack as a whole. The demon army began encircling the army of Matkarshin and began attacking. Matkarshin's men were not prepared for this and they were getting pummeled.

Inutaisho wasted no time in seeing that his army was getting the upper had and decided to try and quickly defeat the army. He gathered his power and struck the ground, sending an attack that sliced through the wind, destroying every person in the wake of its power. The only two left standing was Matkarshin and Kisratu.

"Inutaisho you should have done that in the beginning! Instead of letting hundreds of our men die in this wasted battle," said Kira with a look of cold disdain.

Matkarshin looked on as he watched his whole army be defeated. He told Kisratu that it wasn't a good idea to attack such a powerful demon with the small numbers he had. Kisratu just sat on his horse and laughed.

"What the hell is so funny Kisratu? My whole army has been defeated and you laugh!" Matkarshin lifts Kisratu off the horse and has him by his clothing.

Kisratu's eyes flash red and he knocks Matkarshin back with his power.

"Matkarshin you stupid human bastard! You think that they could defeat me so easily! I am not as weak as you and your men were. Those full demons are no threat to my power! You want an army I will give you an army. An army of half human body parts and half demon body parts that will destroy these full demons and make them look stupid." Kisratu said this and raised Saneshu above his head and started chanting this spell. Inutaisho looked on with great suspicion because that spell and demon power looked like something he hasn't seen in almost 700 years. As he was thinking about where he had seen this power the body parts and blood of the fallen began to come together. The arms of humans would connect with the bodies of demons, or the legs of demons would connect with the bodies of humans. Everything was mixing together and the stench was unbearable. Heads were given to the ones who lost their heads by piecing together the skin that lay upon the ground. As soon as all these bodies were made a whole new army of human and demon body part mixtures stood before Inutaisho and his army.

"This is the sickest thing I have ever seen in my life. How is it that a human has such power at his disposal my lord?" Tenmaru asked as he covered his face in disgust.

Inutaisho also looked on in disdain for the new army of the dead stood before him. He had whispered to Myoga to go and do some research on spirit demons and this Kisratu and then to report back to him. Myoga did not want to come back to this scary battle so he would send the information back through Jaken.

"Know Inutaisho prepare for a whole new army that is stronger and faster than the original, oh yeah they have the spirits of both your demon warriors and Matkarshin's warriors and so they will also have the battle knowledge of both warriors as well. Prepare to die by the hands of half breeds." Kisratu said laughing maniacally!

The battle appeared to just begin…

A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, but I have to get home. Please read and review and look for Demon Origin, read it and tell me what you think.

Character Description: Shakirmaru, Sesshomaru's mother and Inutaisho's first wife.

Shakirmaru has long flowing silver hair like Sesshomaru. Here eyes are a crystal bluish color and she has six stripes red stripes on her face; three on each side. She has the same blue crescent moon shape on her forehead as Sesshomaru and she has a very sleek and slender body, and she fills in, in the right places. She is 5'8" and is a truly skilled fighter. She also wears this white kimono/armor type outfit.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok so it has been awhile and I see a lot of people have read this story. At first I wasn't going to update because people have not been reviewing, but I have come to the realization that I write because I love to write. Although reviews are nice and allows the writer to get feedback from his audience; it shouldn't stop me from not finishing my story. That doesn't mean I don't want reviews it just means that I will continue to write the story regardless, but please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated with the show, but the OC's are all my ideas.

Chapter 11- A Battle of New Warriors!

Inutaisho, Kira, and Tenmaru look out over at the vast new army of the dead Kisratu has created. It is quiet as a single wind blows between the two armies, while Matkarshin is on his knee in disgust and awe of the new army created. He doesn't understand why his master is using such demon magic, but he dared not challenge him again. Matkarshin for the first time in his long life was afraid of someone and it was Kisratu.

"Now listen Matkarshin, you wanted an army right? Well here it is! Destroy these full demons and bring justice to the human race once and for all," Kisratu states levitating himself off of the horse and floating over to Matkarshin.

Matkarshin stands and picks up his hammer. Although he is afraid; he will continue the fight that has been raging for over 300 years or more. He would finally be rid of the greater demon Inutaisho and with the power of Kisratu, Ryukotsusei would be next to die.

"KISRATU! I don't know what kind of magic this is but I can assure you that this insolence you have displayed her will not be tolerated. My men have been dishonored as well as the men of Matkarshin who died in this war. I will kill you and him with my own claws," Inutaisho states with his eyes glowing red.

Kisratu hovers near Inutaisho. "What makes you think I will die by your hands demon? It will be you and your kind whose blood will be spilled on this day, by my hands. Ha Ha Ha," Kisratu says.

In a flash Inutaisho raises his claw to strike Kisratu, but his attack was stopped by a black force field that lay in front of Kisratu.

"Foolish demon, I am not some weak human who can be defeated by primal methods. I stopped your attack like it was nothing and I will kill you," Kisratu says preparing to attack when a strange yellow glowing whip-like substance strikes the shield and breaks it causing Kisratu to fly back a little. The whip rebounds and cuts the head off of one of the reanimated dead warriors.

"Don't you dare hurt my daddy," Sesshomaru screams as his little legs carry him into the battle. Although he was young the power of his parents flowed with in his veins making him a strong force even at 4.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! Inutaisho you bring this brat to fight your battles. I have seen it all! You demons and your offspring, I will love to personally see the pup bleed from everywhere." Kisratu says while laughing diabolically.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing out here? I told you to remain in the castle!" Inutaisho runs to his son and grabs him by the arm.

"Release him Inutaisho!" Kira demands. "You've trained him for this moment and now he has figured out is power. Let him prove himself in front of us now. KISRATU!" Kira screams.

"What is it bitch?" Kisratu asks waving his sword towards Kira.

"Kisratu allow us a moment to see if our son has what it takes to fight in this war," Kira says almost growling at Kisratu for disrespecting her.

"I'll indulge you demon only because the kid is interesting. What did you have in mind?" Kisratu said.

"Send for of your creatures to fight my son and if he defeats them he will stay and fight, but if he doesn't I will kill them and the war shall continue!" Kira states.

"This is war demon I do not indulge in such things, but since you guys are going to be destroyed anyway why not let the pup be a sacrifice." said Kisratu.

Kisratu snaps his fingers and four creatures jump out and surrounds Sesshomaru who hand has yellow particles collecting near it.

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS KIRA, SESSHOMARU RETURN TO THE CASTLE NOW!" Inutaisho roars, because he fears for his young son's life.

"No daddy, you said that you and mom would die if I did not fight. Well I am ready to fight and nothing is going to stop me." Sesshomaru states proudly.

Inutaisho does not argue and is quite proud of his son's new found courage. He reminded Inutaisho of himself at that age; fighting in wars with his father, but those days were different and Sesshomaru did not have the control of his demonic powers as Inutaisho had. So just for a precaution Inutaisho had gathered his wind cutting technique just in case.

One of the creatures raised their swords to attack Sesshomaru, who dodged it with ease and was behind him prepared to attack with his claws, but the demon dodged Sesshomaru and swung his sword Sesshomaru ducked to the ground and missed being cut. Then a second creature ran up and kicked Sesshomaru sending him flying and causing his face to skid in the ground. Then the third creature jumped in the air and brought his sword down to stab Sesshomaru. Inutaisho eyes glowed red and prepared to attack, but was stopped by the demon energy pouring from his young son, it was overwhelming. Sesshomaru holds his hand up in the air like he is about to say stop. The creature's sword is approaching to stab the pup.

"WHIP OF LIGHT!" Sesshomaru screams and the whip comes from his hand and hits the tip of the sword, sending the demon flying backwards. The other demon runs towards Sesshomaru to attack, but Sesshomaru takes his whip and slices the creature in half.

Sesshomaru's parents look in awe as they see their son fighting with this strange energy.

"Inutaisho did you teach him that strange technique, it seems as if he is fighting with the power of the sun right in his hand. It cut through that creature like a sword would go through flesh. Split it in two!" Kira says to her mate.

Inutaisho shakes his head no as he watches his son fight against the three remaining creatures. As they strike with their swords Sesshomaru blocks with his whip. They try to cut him from all directions, but he moves with great speeds and responds to their attacks with an attack of his own.

The creatures get smart and try to attack him one from the sky, one from the right and one from the left. Sesshomaru smirks and spends his whip around his entire body sending the three creatures flying. Sesshomaru runs to one and they begin fighting. The clash of the whip and sword causes sparks to fly. Sesshomaru then wraps the whip around the sword and sends the sword flying into the head of one of the other creatures who are fighting them it falls to the ground. The first creature grabs Sesshomaru by the throat and the other one comes to strike with his sword, but Inutaisho shoots a blast of fire that burns the creature into ash.

Sesshomaru struggling to speak: "Father don't help me let me do it on my…" Sesshomaru is punched in the face by the creature and then it slams him to the ground.

"Inutaisho you foul demon this fight is between my creatures and your son. Interfere again and I will kill him myself" Kisratu threatens.

"Try it dammit and I will break every bone in your body before you could move" Inutaisho says.

The creature is kicking Sesshomaru continuously; But Sesshomaru spins his whip and cuts the creature's legs off. It screams in pain and falls to the ground. Sesshomaru runs and splits the demon in two with a flick of his wrist. Kisratu is upset that his creatures are being defeated by a pup, but is amazed at his power though.

Sesshomaru thinks that he has beaten all the creatures, but the third one rises to its feet and pulls the sword from its face. Then he wields both swords and runs towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tries to block the attacks but is overpowered by the creature's fighting skills and his whip disintegrates.

"Kira I must help him he is not ready for war!" Inutaisho screams and runs toward the creature, but Kisratu starts chanting and an explosion occurs and blows up the creature and Sesshomaru.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inutaisho screams and runs towards Kisratu, but Kira beats him there with her claws imbedded in Kisratu's chest. Kisratu stands there in pain with a smile on his face.

Kira has tears flowing down her face and says, "You killed my son and I will watch you be eaten up by the acid I am allowing to flow with in your body.

Inutaisho stop his advance when he notices a purple glowing forming in the crater where Sesshomaru had been.

"Izayoi what are you doing?" Inutaisho asks Izayoi whose hand is shooting the purple magic into the crater.

"Saving the prince Lord Inutaisho" Izayoi said lifting her hand as Sesshomaru lay in a protective purple barrier.

"Human woman thank you, I am grateful that you saved my son. I'm still going to kill you, but I will make it a swift death." Kira says focusing her attention back to Kisratu.

Izayoi smirks as she places Sesshomaru on the ground and he runs towards his father.

"Daddy how did I do? I told you I would become stronger!" Sesshomaru says while jumping into his fathers arms.

"You are stronger son and I am proud of you! Now you have to strive to be even stronger than you are now! Strength will keep you alive, strength will allow you to protect the ones you love," Inutaisho says embracing his son.

Kira is forcing all of her acid into the body of Kisratu who looks like he is in pain. She is pumping so much of it into him, that it is dripping on the ground and instantly burning giant holes in the ground.

"Though my son is not dead I will still kill you. I have to admit human your body is resisting my acid. Any normal human would have disintegrated at the first touch of my acid, but you still are intact, but in pain." Kira says smiling.

Kisratu lowers his head to be on eye level with Kira.

"Bitch, you don't learn I absorbed your power and your acid my hurt me, but it will never kill me!" Kisratu says as he punches Kira in the face sending her flying, but she stops her self by doing a back flip. Kisratu calls Saneshu and he and Kira disappear and start attacking each other.

Inutaisho prepares to go help Kira, but is stopped by Matkarshin.

"No Inutaisho your fight is with me! Army attack!" Matkarshin screams and his army attacks Inutaisho's army.

"Lady Izayoi you and Sesshomaru return to the castle. Protect each other with your lives!"

Izayoi and Sesshomaru run towards the castle, but some creatures follow behind them, but Inutaisho is not worried!

"Inutaisho this fight ends now! I will kill you and no greater dog-demon. You are the strongest demon alive, but I will kill you!" Matkarshin states.

Inutaisho does not respond, but walks towards Matkarshin and Matkarshin walks towards Inutaisho. Both of them determined to end this war today!

As Sesshomaru and Izayoi are running towards the castle Sesshomaru opens his moth to talk.

"Thank you Miss Izayoi for saving me back there. I thought you hated my mom and me because my daddy loved us more."

"Lord Sesshomaru I could never hate you or Lady Kira, but it seems that your mother believes that I am in love with your father. No I know my place. Demons and humans do not belong together and I only respect and admire your father. The hatred in this world would not allow us or our offspring to be happy because they would be…" Sesshomaru cuts her off.

"Half-breeds and considered abominations right?" Sesshomaru says.

Then the creatures begin there attack, but Sesshomaru calls forth his whip and Lady Izayoi calls her power that surrounds her hands, but the creatures are cut in two by a fast strike of someone's sword.

"Prince Sesshomaru I shall protect you!" The large brown dog demon says.

"Renjamoto! Thank you for saving me and lady Izayoi!" Sesshomaru says with a smile.

"I did not say that filthy human wench, only you my lord. I care nothing for humans." Renjamoto said.

Izayoi looked at him with anger and he turns his back as he says this to face them. Izayoi lifts her hands to send out a blast.

"Human witch you think your purification powers can stop me, wench you are stupid." Renjamoto says.

Izayoi fires the shot right past him and he is startled because he felt the power within that beam.

"I will kill you human and rid our lands of your filth." Renjamoto prepares to attack.

"Renjamoto look behind you." Sesshomaru says.

Renjamoto looks behind him and sees that the attack was not meant for him, but for a creature whose head was blown on, but the body was still standing. Then Izayoi lifts her head to the sky and says lighting and this purple lighting falls from the sky and blows up the ten approaching creatures.

"Renjamoto anytime you want to kill this filthy woman she will not stop you, she will kill you!" Izayoi says preparing to battle the oncoming army of creatures.

A/N: Well what do you think? Read and review I will probably update real soon. Next Chapter will end the battle between Kisratu and Inutaisho. What do you think of the fighting Sesshomaru! And Izayoi looks like she does in the anime only younger and a lot more powerful? What do you think of her? Well prepare for chapter 12- A Battle of Revelations and Tragedies!


	12. Chapter 12

My Brother's Keeper

A/N: Hello everybody it has been a while since I have updated. More and more I am loving this story and it has room for further development. I hope that everybody enjoys this story and I hope that more people will read and review. Thanks to all my reviewers and those who review it makes an author feel great when people read and review. Anyway enjoy

Chapter 12- Endgame and Tragedies

"You human scum you almost came close to blasting me with that purification attack!" Renjamoto says to Izayoi will flexing his claws in front of her.

"Mr. Renjamoto lady Izayoi is a guest of my father your lord, and she also saved my life, so I need you to put away your differences because this battle is becoming dangerous." Sesshomaru states as more of the monsters were approaching to attack them.

Renjamoto unsheathes his large sword and begins slicing into the monsters. With his eyes red, he cuts into the half human half demon body part warriors without hesitation. Sesshomaru has gathered the energy to create his whip of light and also begins his attack. Being that he was four and small he was flipping and jumping around these creatures like it was a game to him. His whip cut through their flesh like it was nothing and it was quite powerful.

Izayoi thinking to herself: "How is it possible for this young pup to be so powerful? He is but a mere demon child and yet he is fighting against these monsters with ease. I feel the demonic power within him and that strange weapon of his and to be honest it is terrifying. And yet he has an innocence in him that is only available when you are a child. I only hope this battle does not still the innocence from him."

As Izayoi was thinking this a creature swung his sword towards her. Instantly she dodged it and sent a beam of purple light through it's heart. It did not fall but continued its attack. Izayoi clapped her hands together and a shock wave of power came from her hands and not only burned the attacking creature, but about six of them that were approaching. Izayoi was concerned about Sesshomaru's power, but she was quite powerful as well.

Meanwhile...

"Demon female you are quite powerful, if you weren't a full-breed you would make an excellent wife. Too bad I have to kill you, because you are quite remarkable." Kisratu says to Kira while dodging her attacks.

Kira's eyes were glowing red and you can see the green acid flowing from her hands. Swinging her claws violently towards Kisratu. For some reasons she wasn't able attack this human; he seemed to be so much powerful, so much faster than any demon hunter she has ever fought. Kira though, was determined to kill him.

Kisratu swung Saneshu and cut Kira across the arm with it. Then he punched her in the face. Kira tried to slice him in the face, but missed and then Kisratu sent a blast from his sword which sent Kira flying back.

Kira breathing heavy: "Kisratu I have to say that you and this Matkarshin fellow surprise me. I have fought my share of priestess, monks, and demon slayers in my time, but no human with or without spiritual abilities and powers have been able to stand up to me, but especially Inutaisho for this long. I am going to enjoy killing you and your head will be a trophy for me. Kisratu don't be upset though because you will be remembered by being the first and last human to stand up against the great Inutaisho and his wife."

With that said Kira runs towards Kisratu and wraps her arms around her. In dog demon language she speaks to all the near by dog-demons and other demons fighting alongside Inutaisho to get behind a barrier that will protect them. Renjamoto kills the remaining creatures around he and Sesshomaru and grabs Sesshomaru. He pulls a bottle from his coat and drinks it. A barrier comes around he and Sesshomaru and he kneels down covering Sesshomaru. The other demons that heard Kira's call did the same as well; except for Inutaisho he was to focused on killing Matkarshin.

"What are you planning to do Lady Kira?" Kisratu asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well Kisratu I will unleash my Burning Acid Explosion. Its not only an explosion of my demon energy which at this range will blow you to pieces, but it also unleashes a very poisonous acid into the atmosphere, which suffocates and even burns anything it touches." Kira smiles and her whole body glows a weird yellow color.

"BURNING ACID EXPLOSION!" Kira screams and huge explosion occurs. All them monsters in near the explosion blows up upon being touched by the yellow light from the explosion. Izayoi puts up a powerful barrier of her own before the light touches her. Inutaisho grabs Matkarshin and protects him from the explosion. After the explosion the acid comes from the spot where the explosion occurs and fills the atmosphere the remaining monsters begin to melt and the already rotten flesh melts to the ground. Only a few of the monsters remain, but many of them are unable to move do to the effects of the acid. The leader of the hybrid army of the dead survives untouched and prepares to attack Captain Tenmaru and his men. Izayoi was able to protect her body from the acid's burn, but it suffocating ability had not worked and she began to die from the poison she falls to the ground finding it hard to breathe.

"Inutaisho I don't know why you saved me, but I am glad that you did. That probably would have killed me." Matkarshin said to Inutaisho.

"Matkarshin believe me you would have died had I not saved you. That was Kira's most powerful poison attack. I have moved you from the explosion and the acidic atmosphere so that you would not die. Believe for the pain you have caused, the lives you have taken, I will kill you and nothing nor no one else will snatch that chance from me. Do you understand?" Inutaisho says with his eyes glowing red.

Matkarshin holding the hammer of his family's dynasty smiles and says:

"That's what I like to hear Inutaisho! A demon determined to battle his enemy to the death one on one and I feel like we both have the same goals, but I won't be the one that will die, but you will die by my hands! But first let's clear this acid.

Matkarshin spins his hammer around until a gust of wind spreads forth and blows the acid away clearing the battle field where you find Kira standing with her hair filled with the blood and guts of Kisratu.

"I told that bastard he would die! And I always keep my promises! Now all that's left is for Inutaisho to kill that human and for me to check on my son. Though I am thoroughly proud of him and his powers. He will be even stronger than Inutaisho and I once he fully matures. TENMARU!" Kira screams.

"Yes my lady?" Tenmaru calls back to her.

"I leave it to you to finish the rest of these abominations, I will go and check on Sesshomaru. Do not fail me or your Lord." Kira says walking to where Sesshomaru and Renjamoto is still within the barrier.

"Yes my lady I will rid our lands of these creatures." Tenmaru pulls his spear forth as the captain of Kisratu's army draws his sword.

Tenmaru has fought with Lord Inutaisho for a long time. He and Inutaisho grew up as best friends back when the dog-demons roamed the lands only in their true forms. It was Inutaisho that showed him how to change into a humanoid form when the great change occurred. It was Inutaisho that saved Tenmaru from death in the first battle against the panther tribe. Tenmaru also saved Inutaisho from his father's sword, when Inutaisho wanted to take over the rule of the Western lands to early. Tenmaru literally lost his arm that day, but he persuaded Inutaisho's father from killing him; he said that he should be proud that his son had such balls to stand up against a great lord, and that one day he would make a great lord himself. Tenmaru would never be as strong as Inutaisho, but he was quite strong himself. At 6 feet, he had huge muscles, and carried a very large spear. He had red hair and a huge cut down his right arm. The right arm that was repaired by Inutaisho. Tenmaru was prepared to die for his friend and his lord, because he knew that Inutaisho would do the same for him.

"Alright men it is time to rid our lands of these monsters. Though they were once our comrades they are now rotted flesh that deserves a proper barrier. So don't hold back and kill them without hesitation, but leave their captain to me." Tenmaru says and his men rushes off to fight the remaining monsters.

Tenmaru begins his attack on the demon monster who is his height and has a large sword as well. The demon swung his sword, but Tenmaru dodged and stabbed the monster in his arm. The monster swings it's sword, but Tenmaru dodges leaving his spear lodged in the monsters arm. Tenmaru flips around him and runs his claws through the creatures chest. Tenmaru believes that he has finished the monster, but the creature spins completely around while Tenmaru's arm was still protruding through it's chest. It was smiling at Tenmaru when it turned around and punched him directly in the face sending him flying. Then the creature took his sword and cut the heads off two of Tenmaru's men.

"What the hell are you!" Tenmaru said while he prepared to attack the monster. He swung his claws twice, but both attacks missed as the creature blocked effectively and swiftly and then sliced Tenmaru and blood gushed immediately from the wound the monster inflicted on Tenmaru. Tenmaru flies back and grabs his chest as he comes to a stop.

"These creatures truly have the fighting skills of both warriors. Though they are disgusting, this creature is quite powerful." Tenmaru states as his wound begins to slowly heal. The creature removes the spear from his body and throws it at Tenmaru who catches it without being hurt. The creature runs towards Tenmaru and swings his sword, but Tenmaru swings his spear to block his attack. The sword and the spear clash back and forth and fire sparks between the two great weapons. Both the creature and Tenmaru are not backing down. The creature tries to speed the fight up and seems to disappear into nothing, when Tenmaru realizes what has happened the creature is about to attack him from behind. Tenmaru laughs and disappears as the monster is just about to attack him and comes in front of the monster to stab him with his spear; the monster moves quickly and hits Tenmaru's spear with his sword. They both are moving extremely fast and in flashes they are attacking each other relentlessly. Finally the creature landed a solid stab to Tenmaru's chest and punches him. Tenmaru falls to the ground hard. The creature falls down to the ground and lands on his feet a few feet near the fallen Tenmaru. It begins to laugh horrifically.

_Thinking to himself: _"What the hell is this creature. He was able to keep up with me like it was some small feet and he seems to know every move I am about to do before I do it." Said Tenmaru.

Tenmaru stands to his feet and removes the creature's sword from his chest. Then he started to gather his demon energy as the creature approached. Tenmaru threw the sword towards the creature and allowed it to pick it up.

"Listen creature this ends here and now! I will rid you and your army from our lands. Men withdraw and stand your ground!" Tenmaru says to his army of Dog-demons and other demons loyal to Lord Inutaisho.

The creature laughs and signals his remaining army to assemble behind him. The captain of the creatures raises his sword signaling his army to attack Tenmaru. Tenmaru does not back down from the onslaught of creatures but as he is glowing a bright red he his hacking through them like he were hacking through weeds. The creatures back away as their captain runs forward to attack Tenmaru. The creature swings his huge sword, but it breaks on Tenmaru's skin as it hits. Then Tenmaru impales the creature on his spear and then flings it into his army.

"Enough games creature! It ends now!" Tenmaru screams and channels his demon power into his spear. The gathered energy explodes and blast forth. Incinerating the entire army the only thing barely left standing was the captain of the creatures.

Tenmaru walks towards the creature lying on the ground nearly burnt completely. Tenmaru walks towards him and looks down on it with a smirk.

"Looks like you are in pain creature guess I could put you out of your misery." Tenmaru takes his spear and stabs the creature right in its face. Then he sends a small burst of energy that burns the creature into nothing!

"Well Matkarshin it seems your whole army is dead. I guess its time for your life to end as well." Inutaisho says as he slices through the wind sending huge beams of destructive yellow power towards Matkarshin. Matkarshin blocks the attack with his great hammer and pulls out his father's orb that sends a powerful blast towards Inutaisho. Inutaisho dodges and runs towards Matkarshin to attack him. He slashes at him twice, both times Matkarshin dodges and swings his hammer, but Inutaisho dodges, and sends his claws through Matkarshin's chest and Matkarshin wraps his whip around Inutaisho's neck; choking and burning Inutaisho's neck at the same time.

"It seems that we are at a stand still Inutaisho but you're toying with me. I know that you are holding back Inutaisho. You have forgotten that I watched your fight between the great Ryukotsusei. So stop holding back and fight."

Inutaisho smirks and explodes in a burst of demonic power sending Matkarshin flying. Then in a flash of blinding light Inutaisho begins to relentlessly claw into Matkarshin's flesh. Not quite doing the damage he could do, instead he only inflict wounds that will hurt like hell, but won't kill him. Matkarshin gains his footing and swings his hammer into Inutaisho's side, breaking a few of his ribs. Inutaisho laughs and a purple light appears and heals his side. Matkarshin doesn't wait and smashes the hammer into the ground sending a massive shock wave of earth and wind towards the Lord of the Western Lands, which hits directly and sends Inutaisho flying backwards. Matkarshin gathers energy and jumps near Inutaisho still flying body and brings his hammer down upon him, creating a huge crater underneath the lord. Matkarshin holds the hammer's full weight upon Inutaisho's body. Inutaisho opens his eyes and begins to laugh, gathering his demon youkai he knocks the hammer off of his body and out of Matkarshin's hands. Then he smashes his fist into Matkarshin's jaw; you can hear his jaw shattering into many pieces. Inutaisho stands waiting for his greatest human adversary to stand to his feet and prepare for the pain he was preparing to bring to him. Matkarshin stumbled to his feet and put his jaw back in place. Then he lifted his right hand to the sky and caught his hammer which was hurtling at great speeds to the ground. And with even greater speeds Matkarshin ran towards Inutaisho and hit him about seven times with his great hammer. Twice in the left arm, once in his stomach; causing Inutaisho to spew up blood and spit, a hit to the leg which snap in two, a hit to the left side of the head, once to the right side of the head, and ending with an upper hit to the facing causing Inutaisho to do a backwards flip landing on his back. Matkarshin does not hesitated and prepares to hit what appears to be a defeated Inutaisho. Matkarshin brings the hammer to smash Inutaisho in the back, but his body disappeared. Matkarshin baffled by the sudden disappearance of the demon, is caught in fear as the pain from a claw sticking through his guts wiggles before him as a gesture of excitement. Inutaisho was mocking him.

"So you thought you had me beat Matkarshin? I have to admit you have gotten even stronger over the years, but I am no mere demon, I am no mere greater demon, I am Inutaisho demon of demons. And you asked me not to hold back and so I won't. Now get off my claw." Inutaisho says as he kicks Matkarshin off of his claw sending blood and Matkarshin flying to the ground.

"And hopefully Inutaisho you realize that I am not some ordinary human. And though I am near death I will either kill you, or you will kill me, but this battle is far from over demon bastard." Matkarshin says standing to his feet.

Matkarshin rips his shirt and ties the torn piece to his bleeding wound. Both Matkarshin and Inutaisho prepares for round three of this ferocious battle.

Meanwhile...

Lady Kira approaches where Renjamoto and Sesshomaru are still within the barrier he created.

"Renjamoto tear down your barrier the attack has subsided and the acid has cleared." Kira calls to Renjamoto, who without hesitation dissipates the barrier that was protecting he and Sesshomaru.

"Mother you are ok!" Sesshomaru says while running and jumping into his mother's arm.

Sesshomaru's mother embraces her young son and then sits him down to make sure he is ok.

"Renjamoto I am pleased that you were able to protect my pup in time. Despite our differences you have done well to protect the future lord." Kira says as she thanks Renjamoto.

"I will do anything to ensure that Lord Sesshomaru is well protected. He is the future heir of the Western Lands, and will purge our lands from the pain that our present lord has inflicted upon it when he allowed humans and weak half-breeds to enter into it. And whatever is between us has nothing to do with your son." Renjamoto scoffs at the lady.

"Councilman Renjamoto you will do well not to speak ill of my husband, your lord; especially not in front of his beautiful mate, and you will do well not to speak these insults to or around his son. Or I will personally rip your tongue from your mouth." Kira says with her eyes glowing a deadly red.

Renjamoto was one of the head council members, and he had a great hatred for Lady Shakirmaru, and an even more hatred from humans. But he absolutely hated half-breeds. When lady Shakirmaru had entered the palace as the queen of Lord Inutaisho he openly disagreed with her, calling her a savage bitch from a pack of poisonous Neanderthal dog-demon tribe. She responded with a poisonous attack to his face burning him extremely. From then on the two of them hated each other with a passion. Renjamoto was about 5 feet 9 inches, but was wise and truly powerful. He had served lord Inutaisho for hundred of years. He hated with all his heart half-breeds and humans, but he would not dare defy Inutaisho's great power; at least not by himself. He wanted to raise Sesshomaru in the ways of old and have him banish the weak humans from their lands and rule with an iron and cold heart like a true demon lord should and not with the weakest emotions of all love and compassion.

"MOTHER LADY IZAYOI IS DEAD!" Sesshomaru said as his mother walked over to Izayoi's lifeless body and smirked.

"Mother it is not funny Izayoi is dead and she saved my life! LADY IZAYOI!" Sesshomaru screamed and his screams were heard by his Lord who smacked an advancing Matkarshin away from him. Inutaisho listened as he heard his son screaming out Izayoi's name. Without sparing a single second he disappeared and was at the scene of Izayoi's body.

"What happen to Lady Izayoi!" Inutaisho boomed a startled Sesshomaru, who jumped at the sound of his father's angered voice.

Inutaisho runs and grabs Renjamoto by the throat nearly snapping his neck without thinking.

"You did this you pious bastard. If you have killed the lady of the human lands and my guest I will kill you right away" Inutaisho has Renjamoto by his collar and lifted off the ground.

"Lord Inutaisho I swear I had nothing to do with that woman's death. I was protecting Prince Sesshomaru as my lady commanded." Renjamoto says hoping that his lord would release him.

"Father lady Izayoi did not die by Mr. Renjamoto hands, it was mother's poison that killed her" Sesshomaru states as he see the fumes pouring from the nostrils and mouth of Izayoi.

"KIRA WHY DIDN"T YOU WARN HER!" Inutaisho states.

"Don't scream at me because she was to weak to PROTECT HERSELF" Kira screams back at her mate. Inutaisho moves to pick up Lady Izayoi when a flash of blinding light explodes forcing Inutaisho to move away from Izayoi's body.

"Don't worry about your human lover Inutaisho I shall bring her back to life and I think that she will be an improvement of her old self. _Begins chanting an incantation: _Spirits who roam in the land of the living, behold a vessel whose house was empty from the beginning. Return her soul to the body from whence it left, under my control until my death!" A light appears and raises Izayoi's body to the sky and her soul reenters her body.

"Who's voice speaks such corruption. Who has further defiled the lady's resting soul." Inutaisho asks.

"I know who it is Inutaisho. It's that bastard that I thought I killed with my explosion. Kisratu." Inutaisho looks on as blood and guts reform into the body that belongs to Kisratu.

"How did you still live you bastard! I watched you explode into a million pieces!" Kira screams as she runs to finish off what she thought she had already finished, but she was knocked back by a blast of purple energy.

The purple energy came from Izayoi who was looking like a crazy maniac.

"Everyone meet my new servant! Izayoi she will make a fine bride and servant girl. Her purification powers will be a great weapon to the destruction of demons." Kisratu says as Izayoi steps forth with a crazed smile on her face ready to blast another attack.

"Lady Izayoi snap out of it! You are not evil you are good and we are friends." Inutaisho pleads with Izayoi who laughs loudly.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! You think that we were ever friends. I hate demons especially you! But you are in love with me aren't you Inutaisho. You've had enough of dry demonic womanhood and want to taste my sweet human body. But demons and humans can't love and all they make are disgusting half-breeds." Izayoi is silenced by a slap to her face from Kisratu.

"Finally you have done something right bastard by shutting that winch up." Kira speaks to Kisratu as Izayoi picks herself up off the ground and bows before Kisratu apologizing for her insolence.

"Why did you lay your hands on someone under your control Kisratu?" Inutaisho asks the human demon hunter.

"I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT MI LORD!" Jaken screams running towards the battlefield.

"Jaken why are you here and what do you know!" Inutaisho asks Jaken.

"Myoga and I did some research and we uncovered what magic Kisratu was using. It's spirit demon magic. But what me and Myoga couldn't figure out was how a human like Kisratu is able to use Spirit Demon magic when they are near extinction. It's very powerful magic and only a spirit demon would be able to use it." Jaken said holding his head up proud like he just solved the greatest mystery ever.

"No Jaken you are wrong!" Inutaisho states, "Kisratu is neither demon nor human, but he is a half-breed!" Everyone gasps at what Inutaisho just said!

Out of no where Matkarshin comes down to attack Inutaisho with his hammer, but Inutaisho blocks it with his hand and punches Matkarshin in the arm dislocating it. And he then grabs him by the shoulder and slams him to the ground on his knees.

"Matkarshin you need to listen you need to hear about your almighty leader Kisratu." Inutaisho says.

"Matkarshin don't listen to that demon scum, just kill him!" Kisratu screams.

"Demon unhand me so that I can obey the greatest human demon hunter in the world." Matkarshin says trying to get free of the grip of Inutaisho.

Inutaisho tightens his grip causing Matkarshin's left shoulder to bleed. Then Inutaisho shoots a beam towards Kisratu and knocks the band off of his head revealing two pairs of wolf like ears on the side of his head.

"What the HELL! Kisratu what are you? What's wrong with your ears" Matkarshin says while looking at his master with fear.

Kisratu shoots his own beam into Matkarshin causing him to fall to his knees once again.

"So you know about me Inutaisho! Do you think this revelation will save your life. Matkarshin don't let your eyes deceive you! I had to inherit something from the Spirit wolf demon's body we used you fool. I am the great Demon Hunter Kisratu!" Kisratu says to his fallen follower.

"No your name is not Kisratu, nor are you the great demon hunter Kisratu, you are his half-human half demon son Alexander Kisratu Kisru! 22,000 years ago there was a great and powerful demon hunter named Kisratu, who had the strength of ten demons. His powers were amazing and he was just a

human. He hated demons because they killed his family, and he trained with monks, priest, and demon slayers to perfect his demon hunting abilities. But before then he still wasn't able to kill the greatest of demons like my Great Great Grandfather, or the ancestors of Ryukotsusei. Kisratu needed more power and decided to learn under a neutral group of demons called the spirit demons. The spirit demons where a mixture of human spirits and demon spirits who were combined by the death god to serve him in ushering souls to the underworld, but because they defied him, because they wanted to be free, he exterminated them, but a few of them survived his onslaught and escaped to Earth, where they lived not fighting with or against demons or humans, but ushering the souls of both races to a peaceful place. Kisratu discovered their hidden home and forced them to train him, but his hatred for demons slowly drained away as he saw how compassionate and kind these demons were to him even though he was forcing them to train him. He was especially fond of a wolf spirit demon Lady Alexia Kisru. She was the oracle of the Spirit demon tribe and helped protect the tribe from attacks by the death god who created them. She and Kisratu fell in love and mated. Creating what the other Spirit demons called an abomination. Lady Kisru argued that they themselves had a human spirit within them, but the other Spirit demons did not agree and wanted to kill their growing half-breed child. Kisratu would not stand for that and nearly destroyed the remaining Spirit Demons, but Lady Kisru could not allow Kisratu's cruelty to her people go unpunished and killed her mate in his sleep, but placed his power in a trio of amulets. And fashioned his spirit into a sword and called it Saneshu. Lady Kisru had her child who was born with the ears of a wolf Spirit Demon, claws, and fangs. His hair was blue/silver and his eyes were blue. She knew that she would not be able to care for him long because she used up her power placing her husband's power into the medallions and creating Saneshu. She took him to a human village hoping that they would care for him. The humans did care for him as a baby, but when he became a young child his half demon features began to show more and the humans in the village began to mistreat him and ridicule him. Alexander was abused and mistreated by the humans that were partly kin to him, and so he set out to be accepted by demons whom he shared some similarities to. But the demons called him a weakling and abused and enslaved Alexander just as worse as the humans did. So Alexander wondered alone for years until his instincts and fate lead him to the ancient temple of the Spirit demons and he found the legacy and the story of his father Kisratu. He sees that his mother and the other spirit demons killed his father and his hatred for full blooded demons increase that day. The Saneshu and the medallions call to him and he uses those weapons to kill demons and humans who have hurt them and even those that didn't hurt him personally, but he killed them simply because they didn't understand the pain of half-breeds. Then the remaining group of Spirit demons use their power to imprison the half-breed Alexander in a mirror, but because of his father's power he was able to move throughout the spirit realm and manipulate humans to finish his dirty work, and the best of these humans was my good friend Matkarshin. Who with the help of Saneshu and the medallions of Kisratu collected the power of the demons and greater demons he killed until there was enough power to set him free from the mirror.

And brought us to this senseless war we now fight." Inutaisho says as Kisratu is clinching his fist so tightly that they begin to bleed.

"Thank you Inutaisho for bringing up the past I have done so well to hide. Yes it is true that I used my father's legacy to manipulate humans like Matkarshin for my gain, the point is that being a half-breed is a blessing, but you full breeds made it a curse and killed not only my father, but his family, and even me. I was determined to kill the ones who treated me like I was no one and be the most powerful half breed this world has ever seen. Izayoi kill the demon bitch and their full breed son! Matkarshin kill Inutaisho with this power I shall give you and then we can settle any problems you may have with me." Kisratu says and heals Matkarshin completely.

"Kisratu I can't believe you are a filthy half-breed, but I will deal with your deceit after I kill this bastard Inutaisho." Matkarshin says picking up his hammer.

"I will rip your tongue out human and eat it for dinner for calling me a filthy half-breed, but for now kill him." Kisratu says and both Matkarshin and Izayoi move to there enemies.

Kisratu uses a barrier to separate Tenmaru and his men from Inutaisho and Matkarshin and from Kira, Sesshomaru, and Izayoi this was going to be a fight that was evenly matched and that he would enjoy. He would enjoy watching the humans and demons kill each other.

"Well Kira here is your chance to kill me Kira." Izayoi said as she prepared her magic.

"Ms. Izayoi please do not fight my mother. I will not fight you either." Sesshomaru pleaded.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! Although I hate Renjamoto he is right! Humans are weak and they create demented abomination half-breeds like Kisratu. Look at the death the half-breed has caused and the human winch was to weak to protect herself from being controlled by some half breed so if the human bitch wants to die let her die!" Kira screams and runs towards Izayoi.

Izayoi shoots beams at Kira who dodges and tries to hit Izayoi who floats in the air and shoots powerful beams towards Kira who dodges and tries to claw Izayoi who blocks each attack with a purple shield. Izayoi started to spin around until great waves of purple power shot forth and knocked Kira back into the barrier that shocked her and she fell to the ground.

"Mother!" Sesshomaru screams and calls forth his whip and flips into the air swinging the whip towards Izayoi who blocks with her shields.

"Little pup crying for his stupid mother." Izayoi says taunting Sesshomaru who continues to attack her relentlessly.

Izayoi flies in with and punches Sesshomaru, then she blast him twice and he flies backwards. Then Izayoi shoots a beam towards him, put he spins the whip in front of him causing the beam to fly away from him. But Izayoi appears in front of him and smacks the snot of him with a purple hand. Before she can laugh Kira kicks her in the back and begins punching Izayoi in her face with right and left jabs full of her demonic youkai. But Izayoi is able to take this because her power and strength has been increased by Kisratu. Izayoi caught her with her power, and sent a beam that wrapped around Kira's neck and began choking her. Then Sesshomaru came to attack her, but was chocked by the same type of beam that his mother was being killed by.

"Yes human kill them kill the full-blooded demons and then we shall rule this world. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Kisratu laughs.

Lord Inutaisho senses his wife and child is in trouble and takes his claw and shoves it through Matkarshin's chest.

"Sorry Matkarshin this game ends now! My family is in trouble and you are no longer a problem for me." Inutaisho says this and violently rips his claws from Matkarshin's body. Then he explodes with all the demon power within him and breaks the barriers Kisratu put between them.

"Izayoi release them or I will kill you myself!" Inutaisho boomed.

His mate and pup was trapped in her grasp but he still did not move.

"I know that you could have killed me without thinking, but you hesitate and why because you love me don't you" Izayoi smirks tightening her grip.

"I do care for you Izayoi but as a friend and I know that you are being controlled. Please don't make me kill you!" Inutaisho pleaded with her.

Izayoi started to release them the control over her was weakening because of the demon aura pouring from Lord Inutaisho.

"What is is is happening?" Izayoi ask as she begins to gain control.

She releases Kira and Sesshomaru from her power and begins to cry.

"Human winch why are crying I haven't rip your guts out yet!" Kira screams preparing to kill Izayoi.

"Kira NO!" Inutaisho belts out, but before he can respond a huge sword is brought through Izayoi's chest! Who now stands impaled on Kisratu's sword.

"I hope you are happy now Kira I have killed this annoying human woman for you" Kisratu states maniacally.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inutaisho screams and runs towards Kisratu, but is blasted by Saneshu's powerful beam.

"Lady Izayoi no!" Sesshomaru begins to cry.

"Sesshomaru shut up! Don't cry over some weak mortal! Humans are weak and nothing to cry over; especially the woman your father is going to cry over as well. Never fall for weak creatures like half-breeds and humans or you will be weak like your father is right now! Now stop it" Kira screams at her son.

"Kisratu why did you kill her? She had nothing to do with this battle, but you know what I will kill you and bring you head to her father as an apology for allowing his daughter to die by your hands" Inutaisho states.

Matkarshin comes in to attack Inutaisho from behind, but Inutaisho turns around and grabs Matkarshin by the neck.

"Matkarshin I will have to say that this battle with you was amazing, but what I feel right now I have no time for games. You die now" Inutaisho states.

"Goo..good! It's time for me to die, but promise that you will kill that bastard half-breed. And in the afterlife you will come find me so that we can battle again." Matkarshin says as he drops his hammer.

Inutaisho speaks no more words and with a flash of his eyes causes Matkarshin's head to explode. Brains fly all over the place and then Inutaisho drops Matkarshin's body and turns to Kisratu.

Inutaisho runs towards Kisratu and his claw hits up against Saneshu and his skin begins to burn. Kisratu sends a blast and it knocks Inutaisho back. Then Kisratu slashes Inutaisho and then he stabs him in the stomach with Saneshu.

"You look just like your human lover there when I stabbed her with this very sword." Kisratu laughs, but Inutaisho grabs him by the face and sets Kisratu on fire burning him into nothing.

"Well it's about time you stopped playing games Inutaisho!" Kira states swinging her hair around.

But the ashes form again and Kisratu is back and begins his attack again. He slashes Inutaisho over thirty times.

"Lord Inutaisho it looks like you are in need of these!" Totosai screams from his cow.

Without hesitation Totosai throws two swords towards Inutaisho and Lord Inutaisho catches them and they instantly glow with power.

"Thank you Totosai you have crafted two very fine weapons and my power shall be with in them. I shall test them on you Kisratu." Inutaisho says placing one sword on his waist but the other one in the sheath in his hand.

"You think that little tooth pick shall stop my Saneshu?" Kisratu asks and if it does I shall only resurrect myself." Kisratu states with a laugh!

"Foolish! Never judge a sword by it's size, but by the power of it's owner. I want you to say hello to the destructive fang TETSUSAIGA!" As Inutaisho screams the small sword he pulls from its sheath becomes a large sword that looks like a large fang.

Kisratu runs towards Inutaisho and swings Saneshu, but with one good swing of Tetsusaiga Inutaisho breaks Saneshu. Then with another strike he cuts off Kisratu's left arm. Kisratu calls forth the dead warriors to fight for him about 100 of them.

Inutaisho laughs and whispers: "Wind Scar" and with a quick strike a powerful blast cuts through the wind and destroys all one hundred monsters without a second glance.

"He was able to destroy 100 creatures with a single strike" Tenmaru states. "Who knew that a sword could do so much damage."

Kisratu was afraid of this new power, but knew he could not be killed.

"I know what you are thinking Kisratu that I have all this power in this Tetsusaiga, but I still can't kill you so let me introduce you to it's brother Tenseiga! If Tetsusaiga can kill 100 demons in one strike Tenseiga can give life to 100 people." Inutaisho states.

"So what good is that against me demon? You want to kill me and then bring me back to life?" Kisratu says.

"Father you will use it to nullify his ability to come back to life right?" Sesshomaru states proudly.

"Wow my son your teachers are doing an excellent job with you! As my son points out Tenseiga will counteract your power to resurrect and kill you!" With that said Inutaisho swiftly moves and wielding both swords in both hands he stabs Kisratu with Tenseiga draining him of his power to resurrect and then kicks backwards and prepares another wind scar attack.

"Inutaisho I guess you really are the demon of demons." Kisratu says and closes his eyes.

"WIND SCAR!" Inutaisho screams and a explosion occurs and destroys Kisratu. While Sesshomaru looks on at the great power of his power and his father's new power sword Tetsusaiga.

With that final attack the battle ends...

A/N: So tell me what you think you guys and in the next chapter I will tell you what happens to Izayoi! Please read and review! Please!


	13. Chapter 13

My Brother's Keeper

A/N: First I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and loyal readers. This story would not continue if it weren't for you. I am hoping for more reviews soon though! Two things, I will not be writing another chapter to this story unless I get ten reviews. The second thing is just some ideas about a love interest for a teenaged Sesshomaru. What she should be like, what type of demon should she be, and if she is kind or if she is a warrior. Just wanted to get some ideas from my readers. So with that said let me continue with this story.

Chapter 13- Resolution and Crossing Time

Lord Inutaisho walks over to Izayoi's body lying near lifeless on the ground. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, with a steady stream of blood flowing from her mouth.

"Izayoi I am so sorry that I wasn't able to save you." Lord Inutaisho said in a soft whisper as he cradled her in his arms.

"It was an honor to die in battle to help protect your son and your kingdom my lord." Izayoi was able to cough out before throwing up more blood.

Kira looked on with utter frustration. Angered by the scene that was before her; her mate holding another woman, a human at that! She contemplated not telling him to use his power to resurrect the dead, but honestly she rather she the woman drown on her own blood.

"Inutaisho if you wish to save the wench use that new sword of yours to save her from death." Kira spat out in anger to her husband, but was silenced when Izayoi lifted her hands and affectionately touched Inutaisho's face.

"No Inutaisho do no such thing. For fate has already set in order that I will be reincarnated into an imperfect body one day. Though she will have no remembrance of the life I am losing now and once lived, she will resemble me, but she will not be the Izayoi you know now."

Inutaisho still removes Tenseiga from its sheath and it vibrates and reveals the imps of death who are preparing to remove Izayoi's soul. But she puts up a barrier to prevent him from using Tenseiga.

"Inutaisho please do not break this barrier or try to save my life. It is not the time for you to use that sword for this soul." Izayoi says before she coughs up more blood.

Inutaisho puts away his sword of life and he sheds a tear. Sesshomaru looks on in sadness as he sees his father is sad. Sesshomaru begins to tear up, but is grabbed around the collar by his mother.

"Don't you dare display weak emotions like tears for this human woman, like your father is doing," Kira says as she begins crying. "Don't even be consumed by the weakness of jealousy like I am doing now." Kira begins to cry as she can sense the sadness and love Inutaisho is feeling for the woman she despises.

Kira drops Sesshomaru who is clearly confused by his mother's anger/sadness. Renjamoto seeing the boy's sadness takes it upon himself to teach the boy a lesson.

"Lord Inutaisho if it pleases my lord I would like to take Sesshomaru to his room and away from the battlefield." Renjamoto bows before Inutaisho awaiting his answer.

"Please do so Renjamoto, but you and I will discuss later why you took no steps to save Izayoi." Inutaisho states as he stands carrying Izayoi's now lifeless body and waving for his men to bring him a horse to ride.

Renjamoto and Sesshomaru begin the walk towards the castle, and lady Kira is seen in the background in her garden in tears. Sesshomaru wants to go towards his mother and try to console her in someway, but Renjamoto restrains him and tells him that it is his father's direct order that he return to his room.

They enter the room and Renjamoto closes the door behind them and motions for the young Lord to sit down on the bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru I know you maybe a little confused about what's going on with the adults. Your mother is upset that your father is in love with a human." Renjamoto says with a look of disgust on his face.

"That isn't true Mr. Renjamoto. Father loves mother only. He and Lady Izayoi told me and mother that they do not love each other." Sesshomaru says with tears running down his face.

"Prince Sesshomaru, please do not shed tears. Like your mother said tears are a sign of weakness, emotions are weak. Being cold and discontent is the way for you to become strong like your father, no you will become even stronger than your father if you don't show emotions. They make you weak and as a leader you must not show weakness or hundreds will die; just like they did today in this battle because of your father's weakness for that human woman." Renjamoto states while holding on to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"No I don't believe lady Izayoi caused all this! It was Matkarshin and Kisratu's fault!" Sesshomaru shouts while standing to his feet and wiping his eyes.

"And what are they! Sesshomaru! One was a weak and pitiful human that wanted to destroy the mighty demons we are, and the other was a disgusting half-breed who hated the power and prestige of being a full blooded yokai, like us. Humans and Half-breeds are the reason this world is in such chaos. That is why this war started, this is why so many of our comrades lost their lives, and this is why your father is weak. He trusts humans, he treats them as equals, and he will eventually die because of this. Demons and humans should not co-exist, and they should not have fifthly half-breeds as children!" Renjamoto states hitting a wall and causing a slight tremble.

"Renjamoto I want you to leave my room. You said that my daddy would die because he is weak. Leave my room! And Leave Me ALONE!" Sesshomaru screams and his eyes flash red and his demonic power seeps out of him.

"Yes my young lord, but think about what I have told you. Remember when you saw me leave the human woman's chambers. That child was a half-breed and will one day grow up to hate full-blooded demons and another war like this will break out." Renjamoto leaves the room with a dark smirk on his face; knowing that his words have sunk into the young demon lord's mind. Renjamoto used the death and hurt that Sesshomaru was feeling to implant his sick anti-human/half-breed; demons are superior religion into the young pup's absorbent mind.

Sesshomaru begins to tear his room apart. Instead of him shedding tears or expressing himself, he calls forth his whip of light and begins to destroy his room. He completely decimates his room and his hand is even bleeding from how tightly he grips the whip. The scene fades with him standing in his room breathing heavily and a pool of blood on the floor while his hand bleeds.

Meanwhile…

"Jaken please inform Tenmaru and the rest of the troops to clean up the lands. Also make sure they tend to the wounds of all the men that are hurt. My horse is here and I shall carry lady Izayoi to her father's castle. Please have them prepare a payment of gold and silver, and also fetch Myoga from my study. He shall accompany me." Inutaisho states as he cleans Izayoi's bloody body.

Jaken does what his master told him to do. First informing the captain of his orders and proceeding to the lord's library chambers.

Kira walks up to her mate and is angered at the sight of him bathing her naked body.

"Damn you Inutaisho, you couldn't have the maids clean the fifthly human your in love with, you had to further disrespect me by bathing her yourself." Kira says eyes glowing red and demonic aura rising in a cloud of yellow smoke.

Kira's hands glow with power and she strikes the ground sending a massive shockwave of electricity and poison Inutaisho's way. But Inutaisho only moves to cover the body of Izayoi and is hit dead on by the attack. When the smoke clears his armor has minor scratches and the garden pool he was bathing Izayoi was dried up. Kira looks on with tears and anger pouring from her body. Inutaisho covers the body and walks towards his mate. He grabs Kira, who hits him with her fist. He just stands there as she does this until she stops and he grabs her by the throat.

"Shakirmaru stop this madness! I should punish you for even thinking of attacking me the way you just did. You enjoy making me angry! Don't You! I have dealt with your disrespect and abuse for so long. I love you and only you!" Inutaisho lets her down, because he had her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. His eyes were completely red and he was glowing with dark demonic energy. He would have never laid his hands on her in that way, but his judgment was overtaken with grief, sorrow, and anger.

Kira steps back away from him and holds her neck; gasping for air.

"Kira I am sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Inutaisho states but is interrupted by Kira.

"What came over you was the death of your lover! You despise me and wish that I were dead instead of that human woman. Why do you love her Inutaisho over me?" Kira states as she begins to cry.

Inutaisho moves to his wife and embraces her.

"Kira I do love only you. Izayoi was kind to me when she was younger. I was heavily poisoned and she helped me. We were friends, and yes the beast in me wanted to ravish her and fulfill every lustful desire, but I did not act upon it, because I love you. Even though I am able as Lord to have as many wives as I so desire, I don't because my love is for you!" Inutaisho states and begins kissing his wife.

Kira not wanting to fight anymore accepts her husband's advances and they begin to kiss. Their tongues begin to dance together and in a cloud of power Inutaisho carries he and his mate to their chamber. Once they reach the bedroom he slowly begins to kiss every inch of her body. Kira moans in pleasure at the attention Inutaisho is giving her. He then slowly undresses her and reveals her beautiful body. Her breasts so soft and lightly colored, she was beautiful and they made passionate love to each other for an hour, her kissing his well-muscled body and him sliding his tongue in places only lovers should dare enter. It an end to their lovers quarrels for awhile. After lying in each other's company, Inutaisho prepared for his journey to Izayoi's home. Her body dressed with the riches garments and jewels and carried in a beautiful carriage.

"Lord Inutaisho, what if the human lord does not accept your offering and seeks retribution for his daughter's death." Myoga the flea inquires of his master.

"The lord will not be angered, because he wanted to sell his daughter to the highest suitor. I will pay him twice the price he demanded from me, before she ran away to my lands." Inutaisho states.

"My lord he wanted to sell his daughter to you as a slave or concubine?" Myoga asks.

"No he thought that I wanted her as my bride and required that I pay for her, but I only love lady Kira. Izayoi was in love with me and did not want to be sold off to someone else. When I refused to buy her and she fought her father to escape his need to sell her off, she ran to my lands and I offered her sanctuary. Now she is dead and it is all my fault." Inutaisho states as he waves his hand and his horse and the carriage carrying Izayoi leaves to go to the lands of the human lord.

"Lord Inutaisho this puts things in perspective. Her undying loyalty to you was puzzling, even when she was being controlled by Kisratu she was able to break free because she heard your voice. And do not scold me master, but even I sense that you cared for her as well." Myoga said hiding behind his master's neck so that he would not be punished.

Inutaisho did not answer Myoga instead he sat silently and began the journey to the human lord's lands. When he arrived there his speculation was right. The lord was upset because his daughter was dead, but mainly because he could not sell her, but his sadness and anger was quenched when he saw the treasures Inutaisho presented to him. Her mother on the other hand could not be consoled so easily and cried almost to the point of death at the loss of her daughter.

Inutaisho returned to the Western Lands in which he ruled and saw that his lands were slowly recovering from the battle scars it had received. Tenmaru informed Inutaisho of the losses on both sides and told him it would take about four years to build the great army they once had. Inutaisho had not worries because after the battle with Ryukotsusei, Matkarshin, and Kisratu, he had become five times as stronger than he had previously had been. "Let my enemies be fooled to think I am weak." Inutaisho pronounced.

Inutaisho enters the castle and is pounced on by his young son.

"Father I have missed you!" Sesshomaru states and hugs his father.

"I have missed you son. Let us go and find your mother I think it is time for us to take a family vacation." Inutaisho puts his son down and Sesshomaru runs to where his mother is.

Sesshomaru trips on the carpet and hits the ground hard. His father runs to console his son, but is met with a slap to his hand.

"Father do not treat me like a pup. I have been in a battle and killed! A small little bump will not hurt me. I may be little, but I am not a baby and crying is not an option." Sesshomaru states and takes off towards where his mother was.

Inutaisho thinks to himself that he has snatched his son's innocence away from him by pushing him to become stronger. The fact was the Sesshomaru was still a baby and that he should be crying when he bumps his head and not talking so proper at such a young age. He should be filled with emotions and alive with energy that only a child can have. But what he saw before him was the beginning of a cold heartless warrior, and Inutaisho promises that he would make sure that Sesshomaru will have a childhood if it kills him.

50 years later….

Sesshomaru is now technically 54 years old, but because he has a human form, is a demon he appears in height, mindset, and looks to be a 12-year-old boy. He is a little taller and his fluffy tail or boa has now grown and it covers Sesshomaru's left shoulder. He wears armor and is still light-hearted and has not yet grown into the cold-emotionless Sesshomaru we know. He is going through his first stage of Inu-yokai puberty.

"Ahhhhhh my face hurts so badly!" Sesshomaru screams while looking in the mirror and pressing his face on both sides underneath his set of stripes. See right now Sesshomaru only has one set of stripes on his face, one on each cheek. "I'll ask mom and dad about it later right now I want to go outside!" Sesshomaru states as he begins to walk out his door.

"Oh no mi lord! You can't leave your room without finishing your studies!" Jaken walks in a pushes Sesshomaru back into his room.

"Aww Jaken, don't be a party pooper! I study all the time and I just want to go outside and have an adventure. I want to enjoy life." Sesshomaru says with a smile on his face.

"Ha Ha Ha! Prince Sesshomaru you are so funny! You are not just any child, but you are the son of the great demon lord Inutaisho. Not to mention that you have been chosen to be the future heir of the western lands. You have much to learn. You must become an elite aristocrat, super-charismatic, powerful, intelligent, a demon of all demons. Just like your father." Jaken states, but then falls to the ground when he notices that Sesshomaru has left the room via the window.

Sesshomaru is running down the side of the castle and we then see another young Inu-yokai running down the wall on the other side of Sesshomaru. He is about thirteen-years old, slightly taller than Sesshomaru, he has black hair, but the tips of each hair is red. He wears armor slightly like Sesshomaru, but shows that he is a soldier and not royalty like Sesshomaru. He has dark-brown eyes and always smiles half way showing one of his fangs. His name is Kessen and he is the son of Tenmaru and one of Sesshomaru's best friends.

"Hey fluffy tail running away from studying too?" Kessen asks, while jumping to dodge Sesshomaru's whip.

"I told you Kessen not to call me that. This is a weapon of destruction, not some fluffy tail. My name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru states as he and Kessen jumps from the wall and land on their feet.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru woke up on the wrong side of his big king size bed this morning huh?" Kessen teases while sticking out his tongue.

Sesshomaru runs towards him and he and Kessen begin to wrestle. Before a winner could be decided a small beam of lighting comes towards them and they are separated by the blast. Another Inu-yokai falls from the sky and lands in between them in a cloud of smoke. When it clears a young 12-year-old female inu-yokai stands before them. She was fair-skinned with white hair that was wrapped in a pony-tail. Unlike the other girls she did not wear a pretty kimono, instead she wore pants like Sesshomaru and bits and pieces of armor that was pink. She was a tomboy, but was still girly. Her father was Renjamoto, but he really did not want a daughter, so he treats her like a boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you Le'arsha (Lay-are-sha)? Where did you learn how to shoot that beam?" Kessen asks as he is rubbing the dirt from his eyes.

Le'arsha spins around and claps her hands.

"It happened yesterday at dinner. Me and father was arguing about me hanging out with a commoner; you Kessen. He was saying that you are not royal or noble and that you are a soldier's son and that I should not be hanging with you. I was so angry that I wanted to burn his face, but I did not know it would happen. This beam of lighting shot at him and almost did burn him. I was so scared, but he was happy. He said it was apart of me maturing into adulthood and many more powers would manifest as I get older." Le'arsha states proud of herself for becoming powerful.

"Well hooray for you wench, because all I get during this time the adults call puberty, is a rash, my senses going out of control, and my hands becoming huge paws and destroying my room." Kessen states while throwing dirt at Le'arsha and she becoming angry.

"Hmpf! Well you think that you two have it bad. I mean getting a new demonic power like you Le'arsha would be cool, and entering the beginning stages of being able to transform into our people's true dog demon form would be great like you Kessen, but no I have this pain in my face that is killing me!" Sesshomaru states while almost screaming.

"Yeah we are also lucky we don't have a fluffy growing from our butt and covering our shoulders. Fluff boy!" Kessen laughs!

"I wish I had a soft pillow like Sesshy!" Le'arsha says.

Sesshomaru begins to chase both of them in anger screaming at them that his name is Sesshomaru!

A/N: Well I hope you like the lighter side of this story. Don't worry Inuyasha will get just as much attention to his past too. This story is going to be long. Please read and review. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

My Brother's Keeper

A/N: It has been a long long long time since I've last updated this story. I have been addicted to writing Bleach High: Year 1 and just forgot about my first love. It's a little disappointing though that this story has been up for some time now maybe a year or two and still I only have 29 reviews. I'm happy for the people who have reviewed, no I am grateful. The reviews help me move the story along and give me an idea if the readers like the story. Well ok enough talk let's get the writing and after one more round of Sesshomaru, we will introduce my 1st favorite character Inuyasha.

Chapter 14- Teenagers and Ritual Talk

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is keeping you from paying attention to your lesson on the history of the Western Lands," a rather fat dog demon said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Forgive me teacher, but my face continues to burn and I have yet to figure out why," Sesshomaru states holding on to his cheeks up under his stripes.

The professor continued his lesson ignoring the young lord's pain. Sesshomaru has about ten lessons a day which include history of the Western Lands, Ruling a Nation with an Iron Fist, Ruling a Nation with Compassion, War, Destruction, and Battle Tactics, Swordsmanship, Demons, Humans, Half-breeds, and Spirits, Weapons and Warfare, Cures and Healing, and Leading and Fighting in an Army, which he liked because he and Kessen were in this class together. Sesshomaru was to become the future lord of the Western Lands, and so unlike the rest of the world of teenagers he is stuck taking classes, following his Dad around on diplomatic meetings and decisions, and learning how to be formal. Sesshomaru preferred to just hangout with his friends.

"Lord Sesshomaru your mother and father would like to speak to you in your father's study," Jaken said walking in on Sesshomaru's lessons.

Sesshomaru jumped out of his seat and ran past Jaken, knocking him into the door hard.

"Sorry Jaken didn't mean to do that," Sesshomaru said looking back and smiling.

The fat professor picked Jaken up off the floor and began to tell Jaken of his student/lord's progress in his class. Jaken of course cursed the dog demon out for speaking ill of his Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ran all the way to his father's study. Lord Inutaisho has been away studying and practicing the powers of his new swords Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Sesshomaru was eager to gain possession of the Tetsusaiga for he saw the power of that sword many times and wanted it for himself. Sesshomaru was also glad that his father was home for he hasn't seen him in a while.

Sesshomaru knocks on the door of his father's study.

"Who is it," Lord Inutaisho says in a booming voice.

"It is your loyal servant Sesshomaru my Lord Inutaisho," Sesshomaru says with the utmost respect and reverence.

"Enter Sesshomaru my son," Inutaisho says.

Sesshomaru walks into his father's study and kneels down before him. Inutaisho bows to his son respectfully and then walks over and picks his son up in a giant hug. Sesshomaru smiles at this, but knows that his teachers would not be to proud of both the Lord and the future lord were acting like common folk.

"Son your hugs are becoming more and colder. I miss when you were young and you called me father, or Dad and you would run and hug me so tightly," Inutaisho said in a low tone.

"Father you know that I care for you, but it is unfavorable for a lord such as yourself to show such weakness I'm I not right," Sesshomaru inquired.

"That's foolish talk Sesshomaru. The people of these lands know I'm not weak and respect me more because I am compassionate. Do not let those lessons or life steal compassion from you or you'll end up cold and alone. No one son can survive alone and those that do always end up bitter and eventually in need of help," Inutaisho says.

Shakirmaru walks up to her son and examines his face. She smiles and looks and Inutaisho.

"It seems Inutaisho that Sesshomaru is about to get his last set of stripes it has hit him earlier than when it hit me, but then again he is the son of a greater dog demon lord, and a great demoness," Kira states smiling at her husband.

"It seems you are correct Kira since I have heard stories of Sesshomaru holding his face complaining of pain," Inutaisho retorts grabbing Sesshomaru's face and looking at the swollenness of them.

"So you both know what this is and are now just telling me. This has been quite a pain and I have been left in the dark by both my parents," Sesshomaru says walking over to the window and looking out at the vast lands he will soon inherit.

"Son it wasn't time for you to know, but it seems you are about to inherit from your mother's side, the stripes of poison. I myself have many powers being a greater demon, including many poisonous attacks and immunities, but your mother and her linage has been breed specifically to control toxins no other dog demon clan could dream of mastering and it seems my son you are now apart of this," Inutaisho says.

"So I will have two sets of stripes instead of one set like you and mother," Sesshomaru asks.

"Actually son I have three pairs of stripes on my face, three on each side of my face, but the other two pairs only appear when I am using my poisonous attacks," Kira states.

"So I will have two pairs of stripes? Cool! I will look so killer with my stripes and does this mean I can't be poisoned," Sesshomaru inquires.

"Well it means that it will take some powerful poison to even make you sweat son, but it also means you will be getting some new powers," Inutaisho says proud of his son's strength.

"Alright now that will be three weapons, my whip of light, my fluffy tail thing, and now poison claws. Pretty soon dad I will be able to beat you up," Sesshomaru says laughing while his dad playfully puts Sesshomaru in a head lock and gives him a noogie.

"Sesshomaru the thing you refer to is not a fluffy tail thing, it is a weapon and apart of you, it's called Mokomoko," Kira says.

"Son, your mother's family has ritual called the Passing of the Power, where all poisonous dog demons of her clan wait for the crescent moon to appear in the sky. At this time your stripes will be revealed and your new powers granted. The crescent moon appears tonight. Dress appropriately for the ritual son. Everyone will be there to witness your passing," Inutaisho states.

"Father can I please have the rest of the day off to hang out with my friends. I know it is most unbecoming for me to not want to study, but I just want a break," Sesshomaru asks.

"Just this once Sesshomaru can you take off from your studies. I've been getting reports from your teachers you haven't been putting forth your best effort," Inutaisho states with a hint of laughter.

"Ok father I will get it together and I promise to study everyday and night," Sesshomaru says and runs from the study.

"Is it wise to let him leave from his studies Inutaisho? I mean we do not want the people to think our son is weak and uneducated," Kira says.

"You and Sesshomaru need not to worry about the people. No one would dare and anyway Sesshomaru is indeed bright and powerful. You saw what he did in the war against Matkarshin and Kisratu. I want him to have some type of fun while he is still a child. And speaking of child (grabs Kira close) I want us to have another pup," Inutaisho says.

"You wish to replace our son as heir to the throne, this will create tension in the lands and anyway Sesshomaru is perfect," Kira states angrily.

"Kira I do not wish to replace our son, only to add to our family. I want another child that I can play tag with, throw in the air, and not call me Lord Inutaisho. I want to be daddy again," Inutaisho states.

"Well you will have to find you another mate then, because I will not be giving you another child to replace my Sesshomaru," Kira states and leaves the study.

Inutaisho is left in the study shocked at how Kira has rejected the prospect of another pup.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru is walking towards Kessen's and Tenmaru's house. Tenmaru was the captain of the great Inutaisho's army and happens to also be Inutaisho's best friend. Kessen was his son and Sesshomaru's best friend.

Tenmaru's servants who were tending to his garden all bowed as Sesshomaru walked past him. Sesshomaru was about to knock on the door when one of the servants, a small mouse demon held fast to his leg.

"If it pleases my Lord and Master shall I knock on the door for you so that your hand will not be sullied by the doors edges," the mouse demon spoke not looking up.

"No dear friend I am quite capable of doing it myself, but thank you I'm most appreciative," Sesshomaru said politely.

"As you command my lord," the mouse demon said and returned to his duties.

The captain's house was one of the largest houses on the Western Lands aside from the castle and the council lords and noble's houses. Tenmaru was highly respected and feared, not only for his deadly prowess as a warrior, but that he was protected by the Lord himself. The only person who dared speak ill of him was the council lord Renjamoto who was obsessed with pure blood demons ruling over humans and the rich and powerful ruling over the poor. Tenmaru wasn't poor, but he wasn't of noble or royal blood either. Tenmaru however paid Renjamoto no mind, and neither did Sesshomaru.

After knocking on the door Sesshomaru is let in by one of the servants and walks into the house. It seemed as though no one was home until Kessen's mother walked into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, (she quickly drops to the ground face bowed to the floor) to what do we owe this great pleasure," Kessen's mother stated.

"Ms. Taiyumi, you need not to bow before me you know that and I'm only here to visit my friend Kessen. Please you and Mr. Tenmaru need not to bow before me Kessen doesn't," Sesshomaru says with a smile.

Much to both Tenmaru and Taiyumi's displeasure Kessen listened to Sesshomaru's advice and doesn't bow to him. Tenmaru and Taiyumi appreciates Sesshomaru's kindness and want to treat his friend as his equal, but the truth was he was a prince and future lord and Kessen would be his loyal servant. Sesshomaru just was tired of everyone bowing before him and wanting to do stuff for him, much like his father was, and so asked that both his friends would treat him equally. They both agreed.

"Prince Sesshomaru, I mean Sesshomaru, Kessen is in the back training with his father. You can go out there while I fix us all a good meal," Taiyumi said.

Sesshomaru walked to the back and saw a giant white haired dog demon with spots of red fur all over towering over a smaller all black dog demon with tips of red on each hair. Kessen and Tenmaru were both in their true form. Sesshomaru had not been able to transform from his humanoid form yet, but couldn't help but feel jealous of his friend's ability to do so.

Sesshomaru walks towards the two giant beasts.

A/N: Sorry this was so short. I'm at work but I plan on writing another chapter real soon. Hope you liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So I want to thank **Princess Sin** for her wonderful and encouraging review. I truly thank you. I plan on keeping some things of the great dog demon brothers past the same while still adding my own twist. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, and Inuyasha already had interesting past, but I want to explore them in my own view point. So I hope that you sit back and relax, read and please review. And ask the age old question Am I my brother's keeper?

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter 15- Sesshomaru's crush

Sesshomaru stood in the shadow of his best friend's true form. He was about ten feet tall and was standing in the shadow of Tenmaru's shadow. Tenmaru was almost as tall as a tall hill or even a giant. Kessen sniffed the air and found the source of his distraction his best friend.

In a low growling voice: "Sesshomaru what's up? How you like me now? I'm really taller than you now fluffy head," Kessen says letting his tongue hanging out his mouth.

Kessen is met with a swift giant paw to his butt from Tenmaru who growls to him to watch who he was speaking to.

"Mr. Tenmaru, Kessen is my friend and while I find his gloating to be infuriating he has said nothing that warrants a scolding from you," Sesshomaru says.

Tenmaru bows down in his huge dog demon form causing the ground to quake. Sesshomaru tells him there is no need to bow to him, but finds that he is wasting his breath. Kessen on the other hand runs in his true form and tries to jump on his father's back, warranting another paw slap, that knocks him across the field.

"Kessen, just because you have this form does not mean you can just attack me while I'm down. My senses are heighten a hundred times then the norm while I'm in my true form," Tenmaru says.

"Right father I just thought I would take the opportunity. Hey dad how about we end for the day since I have company," Kessen says.

Tenmaru nods approvingly and instantly transforms back to his humanoid form. Kessen however has trouble doing so and completes his transformation with a large tail sticking from his backside and one hand a normal one and the other a giant paw. Both Sesshomaru and Tenmaru burst out in laughter, while Kessen looks at them in anger.

"Ha ha ha very funny I'm glad I could make you laugh," Kessen says.

"Kessen how many times must I tell you son to concentrate on transforming," Tenmaru says.

"Mr. Tenmaru it's actually funny how things are now," Sesshomaru says.

"What do you mean Prince Sesshomaru," Tenmaru asks.

"I mean at first demons wanted nothing to do with humans and walked the land in their original forms. There were no humanoid transformations back then. And so demons and their offspring were born in what we call now the true form, but then a need to become stronger, to hide among the humans, and the need to confuse mankind; demons started transforming into humanoid forms; only the most powerful or skilled demons could do this. It was a lot of work and they had trouble transforming into this new state, but now it's the opposite. Demons with humanoid forms must now learn to transform into their true forms and have trouble doing so. It's just funny how things turn out," Sesshomaru says walking near Kessen who was still trying to reverse his transformation.

Tenmaru pondered what Sesshomaru was saying and thought about when he was younger and how most demons despised the idea of a humanoid form. Even Tenmaru's great-grandfather was against the idea and decided to stay in his true form until he died in a war. Inutaisho and Inutaisho's father took years to finally transform into a humanoid form and then it became a norm for as long as he could remember.

"Done, now Sesshomaru let's go get Le'arsha from that old windbags house and have some fun before your little ritual you fluffy pup," Kessen says.

Sesshomaru tackles Kessen and they end up tumbling in the grass. Wrestling each other, slamming each other to the ground, and putting each other in chokeholds as Tenmaru sits back laughing and remembering how he and Lord Inutaisho used to play.

"Boys that's enough now come on and eat, I have roasted duck and boar burgers ready," Taiyumi says.

Tenmaru picks both boys up by the scruff of their clothing and places them on their feet. Sesshomaru and Kessen are laughing and then proceed to wolf down the great food Kessen's mother made for them. Sesshomaru had to keep shooing away servants who wanted to clean him up, check his food, and clean his shoes while he ate. Sesshomaru wondered why the servants weren't paying Tenmaru and his family this much attention as they were doing to him.

"Come on Prince Fluffy we have to get going. Thanks mom for the grub but now it's time for us men to get going," Kessen says doing his half smile that always shows one fang.

Sesshomaru bows to his friend's parents, who in turn bow to him, and then he leaves with Kessen.

"Hey Kessen how come your servants do more for me than they do for you and your family, Sesshomaru inquires.

"Sesshy you know that you are a prince and the heir to these lands right? Well all the servants no matter whose house they are assigned to will do your bidding and do it well. My dad and mom did not want servants, but your father insisted that he had some seeing as though he was the captain of the military. Your father doesn't want servants either, but would be looked at as weak if he didn't. So my dad agreed, but tells the servants not to call him master, tend only the gardens and the backyard and assist my mother in the kitchen. Everything else we do on our own," Kessen says walking next to his best friend.

"I try to be like that. I don't want people to do things for me and I forbid the servants to bathe me or clean my room. They do everything for me anywhere else on the castle, but if I could I wouldn't have them," Sesshomaru says.

"That would be foolish Sesshomaru, I mean who would clean that giant castle and tend to its day to day workings," Kessen says. "At least though your father is generous and provides for his servants. He gives them a nice place to live, protects them and their family, and even gives them wages. You know my dad told me at first servants were slaves," Kessen says.

"Yeah I know. A lot of people including Mr. Renjamoto felt that this was wrong of my dad to end the enslavement of weaker demons and especially humans. That's why old fart face only has human servants whom he doesn't pay and beats them just for being human," Sesshomaru says.

"Poor Le'arsha, having a stinking worm for a father; I know if he speaks ill of my father in front of me again and I'll slit his throat," Kessen says.

Sesshomaru gives Kessen a look and they instantly know its time to race. They take off running at full speeds. Kicking up dirt as they run across the lands, knocking people over, jumping over houses, and they both looked as though they were flying as they jumped over roofs and people. Sesshomaru laughed and then instantly he became like a blur and didn't even seem like he was running anymore he was moving so fast. Kessen smirked knowing that while he had the strength, and Le'arsha had the vast amount of demonic powers, Sesshomaru definitely had the speed, only Sesshomaru's own father and mother could beat their son. Kessen knew that he would have to transform to even keep up with Sesshomaru. So he begins his transformation. His eyes turn read and his facial features begin to elongate to reveal a large snout. His fur grows over his clothes and his claws become large paws. A tail grows and fangs enlarge as well. In a hurried growl Kessen takes off running. Trampling gardens and knocking down clothes lines and food stands he takes off running. Being larger he is able to cover more ground, not to mention his true form augments his demon powers ten fold. Kessen catches up to Sesshomaru who looks up in frustration.

"You cheated you know I can't transform Kessen," Sesshomaru says in anger.

"You cheated by doing that crazy instantaneous run you do looking like some deadly ninja assassin," Kessen says.

"Well since I don't have a horse how about I make you one," Sesshomaru says with a devilish grin.

"Just try fluffy boy and I'll snap you up," Kessen says in a dark grow and tries to snap Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumps high into the air and calls forth his whip of light. Kessen unable to see where Sesshomaru went keeps running at top speeds at the rapidly approaching estates of the nobles and council lords. Sesshomaru throws his whip of light like a bridle and reigns in Kessen's mouth and stands on top of his head driving and directing him. Kessen is throwing himself around crashing into the houses of the nobles and causing damage, but then gets scared when he sees Renjamoto's giant mansion and tries to slow down. Sesshomaru sees this as well, but is unable to help Kessen stop. Kessen turns to the side to stop, but trips up over his huge paw and he and Sesshomaru tumble and roll onto Renjamoto's garden and crashes into his harvest house destroying it completely with a loud crash. Kessen immediately reverts back to his humanoid from as he and Sesshomaru tries to stand and dust themselves off. Le'arsha runs outside with some servants to see what happened.

"Oh no you two have done it now," Le'arsha says with a smirk on her face knowing that her father would freak.

The servants however get nervous and try to quickly clean up the mess. Bowing to Sesshomaru and then quickly running to clean the mess, but they would never fix it in time especially since Renjamoto appeared behind his daughter.

"Who did this? Who destroyed my property," Renjamoto says in a growl and his eyes glowing red.

"Father before you overreact let's give them a chance to explain," Le'arsha says.

Renjamoto shows impatience in his face and grabs one of his male human servants.

"You humans are so weak it's pitiful. I can't believe you let these children destroy my property," Renjamoto says.

Renjamoto raises his hand to the cowering human and then punches him so hard that he flies straight into a cart and it breaks into pieces. Renjamoto then proceeds to beat every human servant in site until Sesshomaru screams.

"Stop it Mr. Renjamoto! Stop this at once," Sesshomaru says with his fist balled.

"No you Prince Sesshomaru, these are my servants and my lands they have allowed you and my daughter to destroy my property so I shall punish them," Renjamoto says taking his anger out on the humans wishing he could beat Sesshomaru and Kessen like he was doing to the humans.

He grabbed on human woman by her hair and beat her continually in her face until she was unrecognizable. Kessen could not take this anymore and jumped into the air and side kicked Renjamoto in his face so hard that he flew back a few feet.

"Councilmember Renjamoto forgive me, but," Kessen began to say but was slapped hard across the face by the now fully angered Renjamoto.

"How dare you commoner put your hand on me. (He grabs Kessen by the throat) I shall kill you scum and I hope your father would come and try something," Renjamoto says and punches Kessen in the face continuously.

"RENJAMOTO STOP THIS AND LET HIM GO," Sesshomaru screamed and pulled out his whip of light.

Le'arsha could not sit back and watch this and pulled out her court sword from its sheath and stood between her father and Sesshomaru.

"Le'arsha, Sesshomaru I've told you both not to hang out with common folk look what he has caused. If the guards were to walk in on this scene it would appear that I was starting an uprising," Renjamoto said putting the squirming Kessen down.

"Renjamoto my father will hear about," Sesshomaru says but is cut off.

"Will he Sesshomaru and will I be punished for his son and a servant destroying my crops and house, or for him to hear his son released his weapon to cut down a young girl and a Councilmember? Or maybe I should tell your father about your little adventure in the forbidden woods and you and my daughter and this scum killed an ogre demon," Renjamoto resorted to blackmail.

"It was an accident and he was trying to kill us," Sesshomaru says, but looks sternly at Le'arsha knowing that she told her father.

"I don't care and I don't think neither of your fathers would like to here that story, so here is what's going to happen. Kessen you scum you will help everyday with rebuilding my property and then you will clean my barn thoroughly. Prince Sesshomaru you will be required to sit on a few council meetings with me and some tutelage from me as well. And dear daughter I would forbid you from speaking with Kessen and Sesshomaru, but I think seeing where your loyalties lie was punishment enough for you daddy is proud," Renjamoto says and then bows to Sesshomaru and then leaves and goes into his house.

Kessen's eye is swollen and closed, but he knows it will heal shortly. Sesshomaru walks over to him and Kessen pushes his hand away playfully.

"I'm cool Sesshy. That turdwipe hits like a girl," Kessen says in a laugh.

"We should tell your father," Sesshomaru said.

"No if we do that then we will all be in trouble with Lord Inutaisho; especially for taking you into the forbidden forest. Your father warned you and the whole lands never to let you enter, knowing full well that his enemies lurked in that forest waiting for a chance to devour his son, but we went anyway. Now how Renjamoto got that information is puzzling," Kessen says.

"Don't look at me Kessen I didn't say anything to my old man, he found out from his snitching palace guard that was following us that day. He has followed us ever since my father knew we were all hanging out together. After he told my father about this I tricked the guard and got him fired, but my dad told me never to enter that forest again," Le'arsha said.

"The apple never falls far from the tree does it Le'arsha. I was foolish to think that it was beneath you to succumb to such tactics, but I guess it is in your blood," Sesshomaru states.

"Whatever ok, look I'm sorry what my dad did to you Kessen, but you guys shouldn't have been playing near our house. Look if our friendship is going to end let me know ok," Le'arsha said with a tear in her eye.

"No you stupid wench we have been friends for over 48 years. No Sesshomaru and I just know not to come here anymore," Kessen says with a smile. His eye slowly healing and opening back up.

Le'arsha runs up and hugs Kessen. Her father would have pissed blood had he seen his noble daughter hugging what he called scum. The three of them embraced in their friendship hug and then Le'arsha made an announcement.

"Gentleman and Kessen (Kessen said hey when she said this) I want you to meet my cousin and good friend from the Eastern lands, Sayumi," Le'arsha screamed into the air.

The door to Le'arsha's house opened and out walked the most beautiful girl, both Kessen and Sesshomaru had ever seen. A 12-year-old dog demoness with long black hair, amber eyes, and wearing a pink and white flowered kimono steps from the house. She lets her hair flow down in long curls and looks beautiful. Both Sesshomaru and Kessen are drooling and staring at her. Le'arsha looks at them in disbelief.

"Hello Kessen, Hello Prince Sesshomaru I am pleased to meet you," Sayumi says bowing down to Sesshomaru.

Kessen and Sesshomaru say nothing, but continue to stare at the young inu-yokai.

"If you boys are done Sayumi and I are going to prepare for tonight's ritual, maybe Sesshomaru since you are the guest of honor you want to go and prepare. And Kessen how come you guys never google at me like that," Le'arsha says angry with Kessen.

"Huh, oh why because your one of the fellas Le'arsha and we don't look at you as an attractive girl, more like a tomboyish newt," Kessen says.

Le'arsha has a vein popping in her temple and punches Kessen hard in his head and stomps to her house.

"It was nice to meet you guys. I hope to see you later," Sayumi says with a giggle and then walks into the house.

"Oh yes you will see us later sexy mama," Kessen says licking his hand and slicking his hair down with his saliva.

"The pleasure was all mine my fair lady. Come join me at my castle later on and I will be your most gracious host," Sesshomaru said with his pearly white smile.

Sayumi laughed and went into the house as the servants in the background continued to clean.

"Hey don't try to out do me with your castle ok, I have a mansion at least and she wants a strong man, not some pretty boy prince," Kessen says jokingly.

"Please Kessen, she is clearly of noble blood and wants to live like a princess which I can make happen. She also doesn't want a man who has red tips in his hair and make her cousin jealous for stealing her boyfriend,"

"What Le'arsha is our friend man," Kessen says.

"Well then she got mad cause you called her ugly then," Sesshomaru said.

"Naw she couldn't have I call her ugly all the time," Kessen says.

"Well whatever, I need to go to the castle and get prepared, because Kessen I just think I found my mate," Sesshomaru says and takes off in his assassin like sprint. Deadly fast.

A/N: Well that's chapter 15. I know it should be longer, but I can't write anymore at this moment. I'm just glad I am updating, but I have to bring some closer and hurry and introduce Inuyasha. Read and review and in the next chapter I will complete the ritual and start a new war. Promise.


End file.
